Not Exactly Charming
by Amaurea
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic. Bare w/ me. It's D/G . Ginny's in her fourth year, Draco in his fifth. Basicaly, they get a few detentions together, start 2 get 2 know one another, and fall in love. Of course, Voldie's got some of his own plans for Harry, as u
1. Annoyance

New Page 1

…:+*+:…OK. Here's my first Harry Potter fic. Very far-fetched, but what the heck. It's a D/G fic. R/R…:+*+:… 

Not Exactly Charming

Chapter 1 

Annoyance 

"Well, look who it is," said a voice. "Widdle Weasley." 

Ginny didn't have to look up to know who it was. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. 

She was doing her homework in the library. It was almost ten o'clock at night. And a Friday, no less. Not fun. (OOC: Believe me, I know.) 

"Nothing," said the boy. "Just getting a book." 

"And you have to bug me to do that?" Ginny muttered. 

"No. I just like to." 

"Go away." 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because I said to." 

Malfoy walked past her to the other end of the table and sat down. Ginny looked up at him. 

"_Why_ are you still here?" she wondered. "Go away!" 

"I can't," Malfoy said. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, "You've got legs. Use them!" 

"You have the book I need." 

Malfoy pointed to a book Ginny had been using called _The Wonderful World of Beasts._ Ginny tossed him the book (rather roughly) and said, "Here. Now _go away_!" 

Malfoy caught the heavy book, a cloud of dust rising from its pages. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. With that he walked out of the library. 

Ginny sighed and returned to her homework. 

_He's not as bad as he used to be, _she reminded herself. _Not since his father was killed by You-Know-Who…. _

__It took her twenty more minutes to finish her homework. Then she returned to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Fuzz buckets," she said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Yes, yes, of course," the fat Lady replied. She swung on her hinges, opening the doorway to the common room. Ginny crawled through. 

"Oi, Gin, where've you been?" called Ron as soon as she entered the room. He and Harry were playing wizarding chess. 

"Library," she said, watching Harry's knight as Ron's bishop dragged it off the board. She said hi to Harry and Hermione, who was sitting on an armchair re-re-re-re-reading _Hogwarts, a History._ Then she ran up to the girls' dorm and put her books away and came back down again. 

"I play winner," she said to the boys as Harry's queen was dragged off by Ron's pawn. 

"Go ahead," Harry said. "I'm through." He knocked down his king. It took him a few tries seeing the chess piece was cursing at him and fighting to stay up. 

"Thanks," said Ginny, taking Harry's place. 

"Did ya hear? Malfoy got extra Care of Magical Creatures homework!" Ron jeered gleefully. 

"Yeah? He seemed pissed about something," replied Ginny. 

"You saw him?" asked Hermione. 

"Malfoy's _always _pissed about something," Ron muttered. 

"Library," Ginny answered Hermione. 

"Oops! Checkmate," said Ron. "You totally messed that one up." 

…:+*+:…Ok, VERY short. But the next one'll be longer, I swear!! R/R! …:+*+:… 


	2. Field Trip

New Page 1

((OOC: OK. I goofed up. I thank whoever it was that pointed out to me that I messed the years up. Ginny is 'sposed to be in her 4th year and Draco in his 5th. I'll have to change the description. And I actually own and have read ALL the books, so :p . ^_^ Jey4eva: I did see Paul. He's VERY hot. Too bad he chose that occupation.... Oh, well. God comes first. He's da man. Anyway, onto the story. The first chapter was VERY short without much detail. And here's my alibi: I was rushed. Very rushed. ^_- So here's my lame idea of how there gunna get together. Enjoy. R/R!))

CHAPTER 2

Field Trip

The next morning, Ginny woke up and went down for breakfast in the Great Hall, still half asleep.

_Note to self: Don't stay up doing homework 'till then o'clock and then play three games of chess with Ron, _she thought. 

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to some bacon. She spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione entering the Hall. She waved to them and they sat down next to her. 

"The chess master graces you with his presence," Ron said upon his arrival. 

"Oh, shut up," Ginny replied playfully. "I almost had you the third time."

"Face it: I cannot be beaten."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, what's everyone want to do today?" asked Harry.

"Dunno," Ron said. "I guess we could go see Hagrid."

Hermione nodded. "We haven't seen him in a while. You coming, Ginny?"

Ginny thought for a moment. She really didn't have anything better to do, and she hadn't seen Hagrid in a while, as Hermoine had said...

"Sure," she said. "Count me in."

When Harry knocked on the door on Hagrid's hut, Fang came running around from the back and nearly knocked Harry off his feet, licking his face.

"Fang, get off 'im," Hagrid called. He appeared from around the hut and took hold of Fang's collar, pulling the boarhound off of the boy. "Sorry 'bout that 'Arry. How y'all doin'?"

"We're good," Hermione answered.

"I'm glad you lot finally came ter visit me. Come 'round back. I got somethin ter show ya!" Hagrid's face lit up with excitement.

Exchanging fearful glances, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny followed Hagrid to the back of the house near the garden. Usually when Hagrid had "something to show them", it resulted in a close encounter with a dangerous or unlikable magical beast. He had managed to get a hold of creatures such as hippogriffs (which weren't all that bad, as far as the kids were concerned), flobberworms, blast-ended skrewts, and even a baby dragon. 

When they reached the garden, there were small crates, around thirty of them, stacked on top of one another. Ron shot a panicked look at Harry and mouthed the word _skrewts?? _Harry shrugged. He hoped not. Hagrid took a box off the top of the stack and set it down on the ground.

"Yer goin' ter like these," he said. He opened the lid of the crate. Hesitantly, Ginny looked inside.

"Oh, wow!" she said. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine looked over her shoulder. Inside was a small, catlike creature with speckled fur, outsized ears, and a tail that resembled a lion's. It was one of the neatest things Ginny had ever seen. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're called Kneazles," replied Hagrid. "They're friendly critters, mostly. Make good pets. They're gunna be part of the next lesson fer all the year levels. Yeh can hold 'im if yeh want. Just treat 'im like a cat." ((OOC: I REALLY wish I could have one of these!))

Ginny carefully picked up the Kneazle and held it. It's fur was soft. It reminded her of owl feathers. The Kneazle purred and snuggled against her. Ginny smiled.

"He's so cute! Where can you get these, Hagrid?" she asked.

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Yeh could probably get 'em at a magical pet store. But yeh need a license to own one. Attract too much attention from Muggles. But I don't think you would have to worry, seeing you live in an all-wizarding family. Yeh'd need yer mum's permission if yeh were to try an' get one."

"So, Hagrid, what do these fellas do?" Ron asked.

"They've got certain abilities. Yeh'll find out in yer lesson on Friday," Hagrid told him.

"Friday's too far away," mumbled Ron.

They went inside Hagrid's hut for tea, Ginny still holding the Kneazle. They were offered some rock cakes, but said they had already eaten. It was always enjoyable to hang around Hagrid's hut. There was a warm fire burning in the fireplace and tea on the table. 

Ginny took a sip from her overly large cup. "Does he have a name?" she asked , petting the Kneazle.

"No. None of 'em do. Dumbledore jus' ordered 'em a few months back," Hagrid told her. 

"So what's been going on lately?" Harry asked.

Hagrid sighed and said, "Oh, nothin' much. Just the Kneazles."

"I must say these are some of the neatest animals you've had so far," Hermione put in.

"Yeh, I kinda like 'em," Hagrid replied.

"Oh, Hagrid," Ginny suddenly said. "I heard you gave Malfoy extra homework!"

Hagrid gave a small smile. "He was talkin' back ter me. I told 'im I'm the teacher an' he had to listen ter me an' do as he's told. But he don' listen ter nobody. He's not as bad this year. I feel sorry fer that one. You-Know-Who killin his father an all. But that's what he gets fer followin him...."

"Yeah," Harry said. His mind was drawn back to Cedric Diggory from the previous year. "Voldemort's like that...." The others flinched at the name, but Harry ignored it.

They spent the rest of the day at Hagrid's cozy little hut. They stayed until it was time to go up to the castle for dinner. After putting the Kneazle away, Hagrid said he'd walk back up with them. It was dark already, as it usually was at this time in November. It was cold outside; Ginny and the others put on their cloaks. 

When they finally were back at the Hogwarts castle, they took their places at the Gryffindor table and Hagrid sat in his spot at the teacher's table. Ginny spotted Malfoy across the Hall. He was sitting with Crabbe and Goyal. Nothing new. But Ginny _did _feel sorry for him. 

_Malfoy or not, it's still hard to lose a parent, _she told herself. Her thought's were interrupted as Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and cleared his throat. Everyone in the Hall fell silent.

"Students, I have an announcement to make," he said. "We have managed to grasp an opportunity to go on a sort of field trip for the 4th to 7th year students. There is a tropical wizarding island in the Southeast hemisphere that has many interesting magical aspects. I will be accompanying the students on this trip, You will have to do a bit of research while on this island. If you are worried about last year's events at the Triwizard Tournament, let me say that this island is absolutely safe from and of the Dark Lord's powers and followers. We will be taking this trip on the 15th. You will receive more information at a later time. Thank you." He sat down. ((OOC: I know, kinda corny and VERY farfetched, but what the heck...))

The Great Hall immediately began to become noisy once more. Ginny blinked.

"Neat," she said. As far as she knew, the only "field trips" Hogwarts students ever went on were the trips to Hogsmeid. She turned to Hermione. "Why would he wait 'till a week before to tell us?" Hermione shrugged.

"It takes a lot of time and effort to get reservations to those things," she said. Ginny returned to eating her dinner. 

"Sounds like fun."

(( OOC: I know Draco wasn't in this much, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. And there'll be more of the Kneazles, too. Please review!))


	3. Detention

New Page 1

((OOC: Here's the next chapter. Draco's in this one, I swear! I'm just makin this all up as I go along, so bear with it. I used the classic love/hate detention trick. Umm...not much else to say...so...R/R!))

Chapter 3

Detention

Draco sat in Divination class, barely listening to the old koot, Trelawny. She was babbling about omens and death. Draco never saw a point to her class. Everything was death, stars, and superstitions with her.

"...The stars are among the most powerful omens around, my dears. One must pay careful attention to the stars. Animals are also powerful omens. The Grim, for example. Does anyone here know what it stands for? No? It stands for _death,_ my dears...," her voice droned on and on and on... "...Unicorns are symbols of innocence..." 

Draco began to zone out, staring into the fire. His thoughts drifted.

_I wonder what "research" we have to do on that island?...What's the point of going there?...Maybe I should stay here for Christmas...Yeah, right, like I'm going to go around looking at every symbolic thing on the school grounds to make sure I'm not going to suddenly be brutally murdered..._

The bell rang out. Time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Good day, my dears. And remember: _always _keep a watchful eye out for omens...," Trelawny said in her misty voice. "Your homework is to read chapter 5 in your text books."

Draco stood up, stretched, grabbed his school bag, and headed fort the trap door into the hallway. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was not a class that Draco could zone out in. What with Moody always yelling "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" at any given moment and the surprise curses and creatures he would show them, it wasn't exactly safe to do so. So Draco sat, paying attention, (or trying to fake it) and sub-consciously listened. 

"Crouch taught you the Unforgivable Curses, correct?" Moody asked. The students nodded. "Well, then, let's see how well you fare against the Imperius Curse." (Draco's mind immediately came back to the classroom.) Moody's magical eye swooped around the room and landed on the boy. "Everyone stand up." He said. the students did as they were told and Moody waved his wand. The desks moved to the sides of the room, leaving a large empty space in the middle. His eyes came back to Draco. (Both of them.) "Malfoy. You first."

Draco stepped into the middle of the room and waited. Moody raised his wand once more.

"_Imperio!" _

All the worries from Draco's mind were erased. He felt happy...content...

_Do a cartwheel, _said a voice in his head.

No, said a stronger voice. No thank you.

_Just do a cartwheel. It'll be so much fun...._

No.

_Do it._

No.

_DO IT!_

NO!

Moody waved his wand. Draco's senses came back to him.

"Good," Moody growled. "You did as good as Potter did. Did everyone see that? You have to be strong-willed. You need a strong mind. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class jumped. He nodded to Draco, who walked to the far wall next to Crabbe and Goyle and scowled. 

He had been compared to _Potter._ That stupid kid. How could he, of all people, be compared to _Harry Potter?_ His rival. His nemeses. ((OOC: did I spell that right?))

But then, Potter had been put on hold. _Voldemort _came first. 

_I'll get him, _Draco told himself. _He'll pay for killing Father. Then I can go back to bugging Potter._

Humorous though it was to see his fellow Slytherins prance around the room, performing all kinds of crazy feats, Draco was glad when the bell rang for lunch. He had been getting bored. When he walked out of the classroom, he immediately spotted Ginny Weasley, who was coming from one of her other classes.

"Look, It's Widdle Weasley again," he smirked. Ginny glared at him.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she said. 

"Mmm, no, I don't think I will...," Draco taunted. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Tell me, Weasley, did your family get _any _money over the summer or is your oaf of a father too pathetic in Ministry rank to earn anything?"

Ginny had _not _had a good day. She had gotten a D on a test and had failed to perform a simple charm in Charms Class, and Draco's smart mouth and insults were too much for her to remain calm today. So she snapped.

"Why don't you _ever _shut your god damn mouth, Malfoy?" she yelled.

"What are you gunna do about it? Get your big brother to come save your ass from big bad Draco?" Malfoy countered. Other students had stopped to see what the yelling was about.

"No, but one of these days, yours is gunna get kicked!" Ginny told him.

"By who?" Malfoy asked. "Certainly not by _you_, you little bitch." Draco had snapped as well. He didn't know exactly why, but the thoughts about his father had angered him and he needed someone or something to vent it on. And poor Ginny just happened to be the first opportunity that arrived.

The girl looked shocked. "Takes a bitch to know a bitch, eh, Malfoy?" she said, recovering quickly.

"That is QUITE enough!" yelled a new voice. Professor McGonagall came running down the staircase. "Mr. Malfoy! We do NOT use that kind of language in this school! And Miss Weasley! I expect better of you! This is an outrage! 20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! And three detentions for both of you! I NEVER thought I'd see the day when our students would use that kind of language in the school!"

"What's up with you, Ginny?" Fred asked as he and George sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table. 

"I got three detentions with Malfoy," she sneered.

"_You _got _three _detentions?" George replied. "Geez, were you _trying _to spend time with the creep? What did you guys _do_?"

"We got into an argument and cursed a few times. McGonagall heard us," explained Ginny. 

"Oo, what'd you say?" Ron asked. He, Harry, and Hermione sat down.

"He called me a bitch and I said 'it takes a bitch to know a bitch'."

"Go Ginny."

"That jerk," Hermione said. "He just can't stop causing trouble!"

Harry put in, "Well, that's Malfoy for you."

Ginny was not exactly skipping to the Astronomy Tower when she left for the first detention that night at 7:00. Whenever she was late for that class, it seemed to take forever to reach the tower. Now, it only seemed to take a few minutes to walk down the stone hallways of the school and the spiral staircase to the top of the tower.

Draco was already there when she arrived. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. McGonagall was standing by the windows. At her feet were buckets of water and soap and a few large sponges. The only light in the room was the moonlight. 

"Good, you're here," she said to Ginny. "You two will clean the windows by hand. Just scrub the sponges against the glass. Give me your wands." Draco and Ginny reluctantly handed their wands over to McGonagall, who left to take care of other business. 

Ginny walked over to the windows without saying anything to Draco. 

_Why do they even _let _these windows get this filthy? _she asked herself as she began to scrub them. Draco, still scowling, followed her example. After cleaning one window, she looked at her reflection in it. Her fiery red hair, her green eyes, her pale face, all looked rather sad in the moonlight.

Draco watched her for a minute. She looked a lot different in the light of the moon. All he usually saw of her was a little red-haired, green-eyed girl carrying books and hanging out with her little friends. Now he saw a different side to her. The poor girl who was the youngest in a large family trying to stay out of trouble. Especially from Draco Malfoy.

"I'm...I'm sorry...," he said, breaking the silence. "About earlier today."

Ginny looked up at him, her trance interrupted.

"I was upset...and I was venting my anger out on you...I didn't mean to get carried away. I didn't mean what I said," he confessed, keeping his eyes away from her. Ginny looked at him, astonished that Draco Malfoy was capable of an apology. 

"I'm sorry too," she said, returning her eyes to the view from the tower window. "I was having a bad day and I guess I was venting anger out on you as well."

Draco replied, "'s ok. I probably deserved it." He offered her a lopsided smile and Ginny gave a small laugh.

"Let's just try not to do that again, ok?" she said.

"Agreed," Draco said, glancing around at all the windows they had to clean.

((OOC: That's all for now. Stick around, tho. It gets better with each detention...:) Please review!))


	4. Kneazles and Detentions

New Page 1 

((A/N: You people are picky! :/ I know perfectly well that OOC stands for "out of character" and A/N means "author's note". I am very fond of RPGs and OOC is just what I use. But if it's less confusing and/or preferred by FF.net readers for one to use A/N, then you got it. OK, in this chapter, Ginny and Draco go on with their daily lives and prepare for the next detention. *Starts singing "Detention, uh oh!"* ^_-)) 

Chapter 4

Kneazles and Detentions

Draco's mind wasn't on his lessons, but on the next detention that night. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it. God knows what they'll have him do this time. And his arms were still sore from cleaning all the windows in the Astronomy Tower. But he knew that washing windows was the mildest thing they could have made them do. There were usually chores that involved sticking your hands in the guts of some creature or other. He and Ginny had been lucky last night. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the answer?" asked Professor McGonagall. Draco blinked.

"Er...what was the question again?" he replied.

McGonagall gave him a stern look. The icy cold glare that always made Draco feel like she was looking right into his mind. Down to his deepest, darkest, most private thoughts.

"If I were you, Mr. Malfoy, I would pay attention. I already have you for detentions and believe me they can get worse than tonight's chore," she snapped. "Be careful not to get yourself into any more trouble or you could regret it. Miss Parkinson, if you please." ((a/n: I think that's her name...))

Draco rolled his eyes. No one in the classroom dared to laugh at him about the Professor's remark. They knew better than to mess with Draco Malfoy. Especially when he was mad at a teacher.

Ginny, though tired and sore from the detention, was rather excited to go to her Care of Magical Creatures class. She could see Hagrid and the Kneazles again! She ran ahead of the rest of the class to Hagrid's hut. The weather outside was chilly with a slight breeze. The trees of the Forbidden Forest were changing color from green to brilliant red, yellow, and orange. The whole scene made her forget the dread of the night's detention with Malfoy. 

"Hi, Hagrid!" she called upon arriving. She was delighted to see the Kneazle's crates on the ground near the hut.

"'Lo, Ginny!" Hagrid said. "Pick yer Kneazle!" 

Ginny came to a stop near the crates. "Where's the one I was playing with last time?"

Hagrid walked over to one near the side of the hut. "I think this is the one." He opened it and low and behold out hopped the Kneazle with the fur like a brown and white appaloosa horse, the same one Ginny had been petting before. 

"That's him!" she said. She walked over and scooped it up. It sniffed her chin, trying to figure out who this girl was that was holding it. Then it remembered Ginny and snuggled against her.

"Thanks for waiting, Ginny," said a voice. Ginny turned to see her friends Jessica Lows and Sara Goldner walking towards them.

"Sorry. But I wanted to get here in time to pick this one first," Ginny replied, showing them the Kneazle.

Jessica and Sara both loved it. 

"Aww! It's so cute!" said Jessica.

"You all pick one for the lesson, now," Hagrid said as the rest of the class began to arrive. The children moved about, looking at the Kneazles. Hagrid waited until everyone had one. Then he began the lesson. 

"Now these here are called Kneazles. They're friendly critters that you can buy as pets. Now, if yeh were ter buy one, yeh'd have to get a license for it. Does anyone know why? 'Sides you, Ginny. I told you already," he said with a smile. Some of the kids raised their hands. Hagrid called on a blonde haired girl whose name Ginny couldn't pronounce. The girl answered correctly. 

"Right," said Hagrid. "They'd attract too much attention from Muggles. These fellas make good pets because of their magical abilities. They have a great sense of direction and if yeh get lost somewhere, they'll lead yeh home. They also have the ability to sense whether a wizard is trustworthy or not." 

The class laughed because the Kneazle that a boy named Mark Pattren had chosen was hissing at him and trying to crawl out of the child's arms. ((a/n: don't worry bout the kid. He's not with Voldemort. ^_^)) 

"Now we're going to play a little game," Hagrid continued. "I want everyone to run off somewhere-stay on school grounds and away from the forest, mind you- and when I blow this whistle," he held up a massive, silver whistle, "let your Kneazle lead you back. Don't _you_ lead _it _back, now, see if it can find the hut on its own. Can I trust you all to stay where you're 'sposed to?" 

"Yes!" chimed the class. 

"Ready? You have ten minutes. to get to a spot. Go!" 

The class all took off with the Kneazles. Ginny and her friends split up. She decided to go somewhere by herself. 

_Near the greenhouse,_ she thought to herself. She set off to the other side of the grounds. 

Needless to say, the girl was having a much better time than Draco Malfoy. While he was at his next class, still struggling to stay awake, Ginny was roaming the grounds with a magical creature walking at her side. The chilly wind blew and she wrapped her cloak around herself tighter. Still, it was so nice to be out one the grassy fields, silent and peaceful. the trees rustled in the wind. Ginny looked at the beautiful leaves. 

_Next week I'll be on a tropical island,_ she thought. _Weird._

The Kneazle hopped at her side, apparently enjoying the walk as well. It made a high-pitched whistling noise in happiness. Ginny laughed. 

"You like it out here too, huh?" she asked. It whistled again. "I wish I could keep you. Then we could take walks out here everyday. Just the two of us." ((a/n: *Starts singing _Just the two of us!*_)) "No older brothers, no off-their-rocker teachers.... And no Draco Malfoy...." The Kneazle whistled a few more times. 

_It's almost like he understands me,_ thought the girl. It leaped onto her pant leg and crawled up to her shoulder, sitting there like Fawks on his perch. It snuggled up against her face again, causing Ginny to giggle. She didn't remember the last time she was this happy. All the school work had taken up most of her free time. She didn't even notice when she passed the greenhouse. She just kept going. 

Hagrid's whistle sounded. Ginny sighed and turned around. But she didn't have the Kneazle lead the way. And she wasn't really trying to make it back before the bell rang. She was just enjoying her free time. 

As Ginny began to near the greenhouse, the bell rang. She saw students flocking out of Herbology ((a/n: spelling??)) class and immediately spotted Malfoy. She kept walking. But he saw her. 

"Hey Weasley, what's _that_?" he asked pointing to the creature on her shoulder. 

"A Kneazle," Ginny replied casually as the breeze blew her flaming red hair. 

"A _Kneazle_?" Malfoy repeated. "You get weirder and weirder, Weasley. See you at tonight's_ detention_." 

"Hmm." 

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins walked on to the castle. 

Ginny was a little late getting back to the hut. Hagrid asked if anything was wrong and why she wasn't back on time. She told him she was just enjoying her walk, which was true. 

Draco walked down the hallway to detention. For some reason they wanted the kids back in the Tower again. Probably because there was a lot of room up there at night when there weren't any classes. He spotted Ginny down the hall. He didn't say anything. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped. 

"Hey-! Oh! It's _you!_ Don't _do _that!" she yelled. Draco smirked and gave a small laugh. 

"A little jumpy, are we?" he asked. 

"One _has_ to be when_ you're _around. You're dangerous," Ginny told him. Draco laughed again, the light from the candles laminating his face blonde hair ion a haunting sort of way that made Ginny uneasy. ((a/n: Is it blonde or white? Or neither? Oh well. I don't care.)) 

"You're right. I _am _dangerous." Draco said. 

Ginny glanced at him nervously as they walked. "And _spontaneous_, at times." The boy merely smirked once more. 

They reached the spiraling stone steps to the Tower. 

"So...Are those Kibble things for our next Care of Magical Creatures class?" asked Draco. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They're _Kneazles_, not 'kibbles'," Ginny replied. 

"Whatever." 

_Weasleys are so annoying, _thought Draco. 

_He's so annoying, _Ginny said to herself. 

Not paying attention, she slipped on the steps. Draco grabbed her hand and caught her before her knees hit the cold stone. ((a/n: Has anybody ever been to a Cold Stone ice cream place? It's SOOO good! I'll shut up now. Back to the story....)) 

They both froze. 

_Did I just help a Weasley?? _Draco asked himself. 

_Did I just trip and get help from Draco Malfoy?_ Ginny likewise wondered. She stood up. 

"Er...thanks," she said, her face flushing pink. 

"Uh...yeah.... Don't get used to it, Weasley. It was a one-time thing," he said hastily. 

Ginny said nothing. They resumed their journey up the steps. 

"Well, well, well, you two decided to come after all," said Professor McGonagall in a nasty way upon their arrival. ((a/n: I think I've used that term enough times in one story, eh? OK, now I'm _really _gunna shut up, I promise!)) 

"Good evening to you, too," Draco mumbled under his breath. The Professor didn't hear, luckily for him. 

"Now, you two must repaint the walls and ceiling. Then scrub the paint off the floors when you're done. Without magic," she said sharply. She held out her hand and the two students handed their wands over once more. Then she left. Draco and Ginny looked around. The room was once again cleared of school things and filled with ladders and paint cans and brushes. 

"Shit," Draco moaned. 

"Oh, no. We better get started," Ginny said. 

The door opened again and McGonagall peeked in. 

"One more thing," she told them. "Be careful while painting the ceiling. Peeves was in here earlier and there might still be some sharp objects embedded in the stones." 

"Sure." 

The Professor left for the last time. 

"Come on," Ginny said. She pulled her hair back in a clip that was bewitched to look like it was shimmering and sparkling with all different colors. Then she walked over, grabbed a large paint brush, and dipped it in the paint. She looked at Draco. 

"Well? Come on!" she said. Draco sighed and grabbed a paint brush for himself. 

They began to paint the walls, whose original paint was chipping off. It was slow-going. Agonizingly slow. They worked for about an hour without speaking to each other except when one asked the other to pass a paint brush or bucket. It's strange how when one is working without talking to a friend the hours seem to be twice as long as they really are. Silence isn't always good, as the two students of Hogwarts School were finding out. They both now wished there was someone they were willing to converse with, for their hatred for one another was preventing conversation. 

Draco's mind trailed back to when he had helped Ginny when she slipped. _It was nothing, _he told himself. But he couldn't help but wonder if he would have helped any other Gryffindor girl in the situation. 

He thought, _She's a Weasley. You don't like the Weasleys, remember? They're annoying and poor and pathetic compared to your family. Plus they're friends with Potter._

Ginny, on the other hand, had been trying to forget the encounter on the steps. She just wished there was someone to talk to... 

After about two and a half hours, they began to use the ladders to reach the ceiling. The paint kept dripping onto their faces and they had to squint to keep it from getting in their eyes. 

Then Ginny felt a sudden, sharp pain in her left hand. She yelped and dropped the paint brush. It fell to the floor with a clang. She looked at her palm. There was a bleeding gash in it. She looked to see what had cut her and saw a piece of glass magically stuck into the stones of the ceiling. 

Draco asked, "You okay?" 

Ginny looked at her hand, grimacing. 

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine." A drop of blood fell to the floor. Draco's quick eyes caught it. 

"Let me see," he said, starting to climb down the ladder. 

"No, it's okay," Ginny insisted. 

"Just let me see it," Draco replied. 

Ginny climbed down and Draco took her bleeding hand. 

"Peeves," he muttered. He squinted in the dim light. "How bad is it bleeding?" He gingerly touched the cut and Ginny grimaced again. 

"Ow...." 

Draco looked at his fingertips. He could make out blood. 

"It's not okay. It's pretty bad," he said. He wasn't sure _why_ he cared whether she was hurt or not... 

Ginny's muscles tensed. She was coming in contact with Draco Malfoy...and it wasn't because of her hitting him...weird. Draco noticed her nervousness. 

"Calm down, kid. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Ginny's uneasiness immediately disappeared and turned into defensiveness. 

She replied, "I'm _not _a _kid. _I'm 14, only a year younger than you!" 

"You're still a kid as far as I'm concerned," Draco told her with a smirk. He looked around to see if there was anything they could use to help her hand. Ginny noticed what he was doing. 

"Umm...here, just tear a piece of my sleeve." She held out her right arm. Draco tore a strip of fabric from her sleeve and tied it around her hand. 

"Thanks," Ginny said. 

"Sure. Let's take a break," Draco said, looking at the clock. "It's almost 11 o'clock. I'm tired." 

"Me too." 

They sat down against the wall that had the large windows, sleepy and covered in paint. They hadn't taken a break so far for fear of not getting finished until it was time for their first lessons the next morning. So they sat, quietly. Ginny nursing her hand, Draco just sitting to her left, not saying anything. Finally, all the silence was too much for Ginny to handle. They hadn't spoken up until she had cut her hand. 

"Malfoy?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" she replied, not looking at her. 

"Why did you help me? You wouldn't have done that for my brother or Hermione," she said. 

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. She was right. But the truth was, he didn't know why he had helped her or shown any signs of sympathy towards her. And he certainly wouldn't have done something of the sort for Granger or the other Weasleys, and _especially_ not _Potter._ He couldn't care less about them. 

"I just...," he started. "We have to get this done, right? And it'll be even harder if you can't use that hand without it hurting. Just rest it for a few." 

Ginny looked at him. He was facing away from her, a hard look on his face. Just sort of dazing off into his thoughts. She had never looked at him in this perspective before. Now, she didn't see the rich, snobby, jack ass she usually saw in him, but a boy who had lost someone he loved to injustice. A noble, lost child who almost always kept to himself. 

She looked away. For some reason. There was this little voice that seemed almost disappointed at his simple answer. 

_Stop it, _she ordered herself. _He's Malfoy, remember? He's the wizard that isn't charming. _

"What are your parents like?" 

Ginny looked back up at Draco, surprised. 

"What?" 

"You heard me," she said simply. Ginny was confused. 

"My parents? Well...my mum's really nice. A great cook...she's very protective of us all. And my dad, you know, he works for the Ministry. He's pretty good at his job. He works to protect Muggles. He's kind of odd, though. He..." she laughed a small laugh. "He collects these Muggle things called spark plugs.... Why?" 

Draco gave a small, bitter laugh. 

"Tell me, Weasley, what's it like at your house at dinner time?" he pressed on. 

"Well...my mum cooks nice, big dinners-it's a wonder we're all not fat as trolls- while we wait for my dad to come home. When he gets there, we all sit down and eat. Except for my two older brothers, Charlie and Bill. They already moved out. Why are you asking?" Ginny asked again. 

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"You are so _lucky_," he said. Ginny was still confused. 

"Me?" she replied. "Yeah, right. You're mad. You've got that huge, fancy house with servants and house-elves waiting on you hand and foot. You're rich, Malfoy!" 

The boy shook his head again. 

"You don't understand. _You _spend lots of time with your family. You sit around and have nice dinners together. Your parents actually _care_ about what you have to say about school and they send you owls every week just for the _hell _of it. Just to see how you're doing," he said. "Now, my life's just sort of gone down the drain. My mum just sits in her bedroom all day ever since my father died. She just sits there, doesn't talk to me, doesn't come down to eat, sulking over my dad. There's not even a _point _for me to go home for Christmas anymore...." ((a/n: Whee! He's throwing himself a pity party!)) 

Ginny sat for a moment, not sure of what to say. Now, more than ever in her life, she felt sympathy towards Draco. Suddenly, her life didn't seem so bad, being poor and everything. This poor boy was practically raising himself now.... 

Draco was almost to the point of smacking himself right on the spot, but he was too stunned to do so. 

He had just poured out his feelings to Ginny Weasley. For no reason, really. 

_You're such a geek, _he said too himself. _You oaf. Now she'll _really _think I'm mad._

"I...I never thought it could be that hard...with your family's status and all...I'm always mad about the fact that my parents can't even buy be my own school books or clothes. Almost everything I own is a hand-me-down...," she said. "But now my life doesn't seem that bad, to be honest with you." 

Draco slowly turned to look at her. 

"Yeah?" 

"I guess so." 

"Nobody's ever admitted showing sympathy for me before. Kind of strange...." 

They sat for a while, just staring at the floor. Ginny supposed the previous conversation they had was better then the total silence they had worked in. 

Draco chanced a glance at the girl and for a second, they looked each other in the face. Draco gave his lopsided smile. He lifted a hand and took a lock of Ginny's fiery red hair that had cream-colored paint on it. 

"Nice," he said. Ginny smiled back. She ran a finger down his cheek and showed him the paint on her fingertip. 

"Not too shabby yourself," she told him. Draco smiled again. He suddenly had a strong desire to lace his hand on her cheek and just sit with her for the rest of the night. 

He quickly shook the feeling off. 

"We'd better get back to work," he said. He stood up. "It's almost 12." 

"It _is_??" Ginny asked, jumping to her feet. She looked at the clock. He was right. 

"We're going to be here for a while. We still have to finish that part of the ceiling and scrub the floors." 

"Then let's get going," Ginny sighed. 

((A/N: It has now taken me about four days (around three hours in all) to complete this. I was probably so harsh with the detention because my teacher gave me and my friend a detention for "talking in class" when we weren't doing anything. We were just sitting there looking at our math! But he later changed his mind and just gave us each a 250-word composition on not talking and paying attention in class, which I have yet to complete. Evil minds, those teachers.... But anyway, it's late. I'm tired. So I'll simply say: What do you think? Long enough for you? ^_- R/R! Oh, and about that shutting up thing before? I lied. Sue me. ^_^ Good night. God bless America and all that stuff. *yawns and retreats to bed*)) 


	5. Losing It

((A/N: Happy late Halloween! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Mostly due to the problems and rebirth of FF.net. I was also engrossed in trying calculate when the last episode of The 8th MS Team would air again on Toonami, cuz I missed it the first time. ^_^ (Why do my favorite characters always have something really, really bad happen to them??) And there's some stuff I forgot to mention about the last chapter cuz I was tired. So do you see where I got the title from? Corny, huh? Ah, well. What chapter are we on, 5? And how many detentions do we have left? One? Ok. Cool. Let's see if I can remember anything I typed...))

Chapter 5

Losing It

_You, my friend, are a moron, _Draco told himself. _How could you just spill your blimey guts out to _her_? A Weasley! Of all people! The only person that would have been worse would have been Potter!_

These were Draco's first thoughts when he awoke the next morning to prepare for his classes. He felt like he had just fallen into bed when his magical alarm went off, which is pretty much what happened seeing he and Ginny weren't done with the detention until three in the morning. He still had paint on his face from the ceiling job.

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Malfoy, you're gunna be late," Goyal said stupidly. He was already about to go down for breakfast.

"I _know_!" Draco snapped. "I'll meet you down there!"

Crabbe and Goyal lumbered out of the dorm. Draco sleepily got out of bed. He hadn't changed out of his robes that morning. He had been too tired. He changed and began to make his way to the Great Hall, all the while mentally scolding himself.

_She probably thinks you're _waaay_ off your rocker. That you're pathetic._

_ Well, you were tired and had no idea what you were saying...._

_ But she still heard what you told her._

Draco replayed the scene in his head. They had been sitting against the wall...she had cut her hand...

_And you helped her._

_ No...I...I just wanted to get it over with!_

_ But she was sooo pretty..._

He stopped walking, struck by this sudden thought. He gave a lopsided smile.

She _had_ looked very pretty that night...with the moonlight on her red hair and pale face...

_NO!_

An alarm went off in Draco's head. He had to stop himself. _Why _was he starting to think like that? He forced himself to keep walking. 

_You've gone soft, Malfoy, _he said to himself. _Ever since Father died you've been no better than Mum. You would never have thought things like that before, why start now? Why _her_? You're becoming weak...and you can't be like that. Not when Voldemort is still out there...._

"Just stop it!" he said out loud.

"Stop what, me lad?" said a voice. Draco looked at the painting on the wall to his right. It was a small knight accompanied by a fat gray pony who had spoken. Draco had seen this painting before, but never talked with the knight.

"Who be you who dares to trespass on my lands?" he demanded.

"Er...I was just on my way to the Great Hall-" Draco started.

"A QUEST!" bellowed the knight. "Long has it been since I had embarked on such a journey!" ((A/N: this guy's the coolest! ^_^) He attempted to mount the pony, but ended up sitting backwards on it. "Now, ONWARD! We shall find the treasure and glory at the end of our travels or parish bravely in the struggle to-!"

"-Yeah, yeah. Right. Look, uh...Mister..." Draco interrupted.

"_Sir_ Cadogen!" 

"Er, right, listen, I-" Sir Cadogen toppled off the pony, who stood grazing as though nothing had happened. "I think by my 5th year at this school I would know the way to the Great Hall. So...see ya." Draco began to walk away.

"That was a weird one," he said.

"Ginny!" cried Jessica Lows. "Are you okay?"

"Was it horrible?" asked Sara Goldner.

"Was he a jerk the whole time?"

Ginny plopped down at her seat at the Gryffindor table. 

"The detention was bad, but he wasn't."

Sara blinked.

"_Draco Malfoy _wasn't being evil?" she sputtered.

"No."

Sara and Jessica looked at each other.

"Did you hit him on the head?" Jessica wondered.

"Nope."

"Well, what did you two have to do for the detention?"

Ginny told them all about the painting and the scrubbing of the Tower, but she left out the conversation she and Draco had. 

Jessica spotted the piece of fabric wrapped around Ginny's hand.

"What's that from?"

"This? Oh, Peeves was in the room earlier and he left some sharp objects in the ceiling. While I was painting it I got cut," Ginny explained.

"Who tied it up for you?" Sara pressed on.

Ginny paused. "Who tied it? I did it myself," she lied. "Why?"

Sara shrugged.

"Just wondering."

Ginny ate her breakfast and headed off to Potions class.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't young Weasley, the one serving detentions with Mr. Malfoy this week," Snape hissed as Ginny stirred the potion in her cauldron. She wondered what business of his it was whether she had a detention or not and with whom. 

"I would have loved to see your face when you saw your chore last night."

_Why is this guy so nosey? Who cares? _Ginny thought.

Snape bugged her the rest of the class. She didn't know why he cared or if he was entitled to do that, but she tried to ignore him. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally liberated by the bell. Transfiguration was her next class after which Professor McGonagall informed her that she would be in Snape's dungeon that night for their third and final detention.

_Beautiful_, she thought. _Just peachy. Back into Hell on Earth tonight._

"You decided to join us after all, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall. Draco closed the dungeon's door behind him. He was late by about ten minutes. Not a good idea when you're heading for a detention.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd stop by and see how things are going," he replied, to tired to care what the Professor thought.

"You're treading on thin ice, Mr. Malfoy," she warned. "_Don't _crack it."

Ginny remained silent.

"For your final detention, you two will sort through these potion ingredients and put them in separate cauldrons."

Ginny and Draco peered into the two large cauldrons in the middle of the classroom. Ginny thought she would throw up. In it were body parts of animals-teeth, claws, talons, eyeballs, bones, livers, and more. 

McGonagall left them wandless and depressed.

Draco slapped on a sarcastic smile. 

"Doesn't get much better than this, eh?" he said.

"Great," moaned Ginny. "It's a good thing this is the last detention we have. I don't know if I could stand another one."

They got to work by the light of the candles on the walls and, like the previous night, didn't talk at first.

Then, Ginny broke the silence.

"Listen, um...about last night-"

"Forget it," Draco said simply. "I was tired and...I don't know. I was just being stupid."

Ginny tossed a rat skull into the designated cauldron.

"No you weren't," she said. "You were saying what you felt. There's nothing wrong with that."

Draco remained silent for a moment, then said, "You must think I'm crazy." He sorted an eyeball and a hippogriff talon. 

Ginny looked up at him.

"No," she said. "I don't."

Draco looked at her.

"How come?"

Ginny shrugged. 

"I just...don't. It all seems reasonable to me. Have you said anything to your mum?"

Draco gave a short laugh. 

"Hell no. I haven't spoken to her since I came back to school." He tried to get a tiny snake eye off of his finger, but the goo from everything else caused it to stick. "Geez-screw this! I'm going to find some gloves!" He walked into the back room where the Potions Master kept his private supplies.

Ginny looked up at him.

"But you'd have to go through Snape's stuff to do that!" she said. "He'd go bonkers on you!"

"Then screw him too!" Draco called back. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"That a boy," she said. "Get your ass in trouble with Snape. Interesting plan."

"Got 'em!"

Draco reappeared with two pairs of plastic gloves.

"You think we'll get in trouble?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No doubt," replied the Slytherin. Ginny smiled and took the gloves, wiping her hands with a rag.

The work was far less revolting once they were able to work without having to touch eyeballs and hearts and livers with bare hands. The work went faster, too. Eventually, they began to think that the detention wasn't as bad as the previous one. 

They began to talk to each other a little, too. Draco telling Ginny of the Slytherin tower and Ginny telling Draco of the Gryffindor tower, since neither of them had been to the other's common room.

"Why is it that you guys get along with Snape so well?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he just likes us and hates you lot, so he always agrees with us. Kind of handy, when you're the teacher's pet," Draco replied. "Do any of the teachers like you?"

"Well, McGonagall _usually _likes me, which is why she was so mad that day. She was surprised that I could act like that," replied Ginny.

"Yeah. Snape argued with her when he heard I got a detention." Draco examined a baby dragon bone, then tossed it in a cauldron.

"You're so lucky."

"I know."

Ginny looked at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock. And they were almost done with the last cauldron. Some of the candles along the walls had started to go out.

"Do you know that crazy knight in the paintings, Sir Cadogen?" Draco asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's an odd one," Ginny said. "Easily excited, don't you think?"

Draco nodded. "Sure is. He was bothering me this morning. I told him I was heading to the Great Hall and he was all excited and starts going on about quests and stuff."

Ginny laughed.

"That happened to me once," she told him. "I was heading to Charms class and he was visiting another portrait of some witch. She looked annoyed with him. Hey-we're done!"

They had sorted all the ingredients from both cauldrons. And it was only 9:06. 

"We'd better get the gloves back and clean them off," Draco said. They rinsed the gloves off in the sink, wiped them off with their robes, and Ginny followed Draco as he put them back in their cabinet. 

"Lucky us he forgot to lock them," Draco said with a smile. He turned around and bumped into Ginny. 

"Oh-sorry!" the both said. The two of them went back out to the dungeon. Ginny grabbed her unused hair clip that she had brought with her. 

The last of the candles burnt out. They were plunged into semi-darkness, like in the Astronomy Tower. Draco found himself staring into Ginny's eyes. 

_What are you doing? What are you doing? You're losing it! Stop it!_ said a voice in his head. He tore his eyes from hers.

"I guess I'll see you around."

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess so." She smiled at him. Her emerald eyes meeting his gray eyes. "You're not so bad after all. For a Slytherin." Then Ginny realized that their faces were just inches apart.

Draco noticed too. And they didn't know why, but neither of them pulled away.

"Yeah?" he replied. "You're not so bad, yourself. For a Gryffindor." He moved his face closer to hers. Ginny didn't back away. 

Then the alarm went off in his head again.

_STOP IT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

In one smooth motion, he inhaled deeply in frustration at himself and pulled away. Ginny looked away as well.

They stood there for a moment.

"I'll...umm...see you around," Draco said, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah...see you," replied Ginny.

She flopped down onto her bed. 

_What happened back there? _she asked herself. _Did we almost kiss? _The thought struck her like a bolt of lightning. 

Draco Malfoy.

Of all people.

Him!

...

Why?

Ginny sat up. _He's not so bad, though. He's actually...kind of sweet..._

_ And cute..._

"Stop it," she ordered herself. "Get a grip. He's Malfoy, remember? He's rude and mean and annoying-"

"'S that you, Ginny?" Asked a sleepy voice. Ginny looked over to the bed to her left. Jessica had woken up. Ginny felt her face turn pink.

"Yeah, did I wake you up?" she asked.

Jessica shrugged and replied with a yawn, "I guess so."

Ginny offered her friend a smile. "Sorry."

"'S okay. Hey, tomorrow's the big day!" Jessica said, sitting up. Ginny turned so she could sit facing her friend.

"What big day?"

"The trip to the island! Duh!"

Ginny blinked. She had totally forgotten about the trip, being preoccupied with the detentions.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What do you think we have to do while we're there?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows. Now I'm glad my mum made me pack my bathing suit. She said 'Well, you'd better pack it, just in case, sweetie.'" Ginny spoke imitating her mother's voice. Jessica laughed.

"This is going to be _so cool_!" she said.

"Shh! Don't wake everyone else up! See you tomorrow."

"Good night," said Jessica. She rolled over and fell back asleep.

Ginny, however, did not fall asleep right away. Her thoughts were on tomorrow's trip.

And on Draco.

((A/N: There you go. I'm home sick from school right now, so I had plenty of time to type this. Just not all the patience. ^_- What do you think? In the next chapter, you lucky folks get to read about a tropical island! Da party's gunna be jammin', mon! ^-^ Catch ya later!))


	6. Lanora Island

(A/N: OK. Long time, no write. I just saw the HP movie yesterday (Nov. 16th) and I have to say that it totally, and utterly, ROCKED!!!!! *Starts singing * Oh yeah! Go Harry! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! * LOL * Lisa, you were right. Oliver Wood IS hot. ^_^ I saw it first! Na, na na, na na, na! Anyway, if you haven't seen it yet, I demand that you go see it, NOW. Well? What are u doing wasting your time reading my fic? Get GOING already!!! …….. OK? Did ya see it? You done? OK. Good. Now, onto the story. If you want snogs, I hope this'll work. Hee hee… So here's my corny idea of a wacked-out field trip. And yes, the Kneazles ARE coming back. Just not quite yet. I'll shut up and type now. R/R!)

Chapter 6 Lanora Island 

          Ginny was jittery for the entire morning. As tired as she was, she couldn't help but be excited. She was going on a true vacation! No homework, no detentions, and NO SNAPE! Yes, life was sweet. She had forgotten the near-kiss for the moment. All she thought about that morning was the island. Dumbledore had made an announcement at breakfast that they were using Portkeys to get there. There would be lots of them down at the grounds near the Quidditch stadium.

          "Okay, did I pack everything?" Jessica asked as they got ready in the dormitory. 

          "Everything except the four-poster beds," Ginny told her. "Just _relax_! We are going on _vacation, my friend."_

          Sara agreed. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

          Ginny stuffed her bathing suit in her suitcase along with her nice, casual robes Fred and George had bought her with some of the money Harry had given them the previous year to start a prank shop. 

          "Right," she said. Then the bell rang. "Let's go!"

          They hurried out the castle doors and Ginny met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. ("Maybe we get to Apparate!" Ron was saying, just to annoy Hermione.)

 ((A/N: I spelled that wrong…)) "Hi guys!" Ginny greeted them.

          "You ready to go?" Hermione asked after giving Ron a stern look.

          "Sure. You guys?"

          "Packed and ready," Harry replied.

          It seemed like forever, waiting for the teachers to get the students in groups and touch a Portkey to head to the island. When it was their turn, Ginny and the others huddled together to leave Hogwarts. She touched the Portkey (An old Muggle tire) and got the sensation of a jerk from behind her navel. Her surroundings blurred and the school grounds were soon replaced by a beach with a lush tropical forest and crystal clear water. The warm sun shone upon them accompanied by the fresh, salty sea air. It was beautiful. The most fascinating place Ginny had ever been to in her life, and she was too preoccupied to notice the last of the groups arrive.

          They waited, unsure of what to do. Then, a black wizard with dreadlocks ((sp?)), sunglasses, and colorful clothes and bandanna (Which was tied across his forehead) Apparated. He smiled at Dumbledore, whose elegant and wacky robes stood out on the sandy beach.

          "Dumbledore!" cried the wizard. "'Tis been a long time, mon!" He spoke with a Jamaican accent. "Welcome to Lanora Island!" Dumbledore shook his hand.

          "It has indeed been a long time, Bob, my old friend," he replied curiously. ((A/N: I know, I know. _Bob. I couldn't resist! Hey… I have a friend named Bob…*Evil snicker*)) He smiled his warm smile. "These are some of my students this year." He gestured to the hundreds of kids behind him._

          "Welcome, welcome!" said Bob. "Com! Follow me to da village where you will be stayin on your visit."

          They walked down the beach, the students talking on and on, some walking through the shallow waters, some taking off their shoes to enjoy the sand. Ginny, Jessica, Sara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did all of these, already enjoying themselves.

          Ginny didn't mind that the bottoms of her robes were getting wet. She didn't mind that her mum would have probably told her not to go walking in the water unless she had her suit on. She was carefree! The only thing she had to do on the island for their little report, was tell about any magical creatures, cultures, rituals, and just stuff in general that she happened to come across, and that might be kind of fun.

          Bob led them to a place near the shore with hundreds of straw huts, which were in village like groups that each had some civilian homes and bonfires (which were not currently lit.) The students were more or less grouped off by their Hogwarts houses. Gryffindore had their area, Hufflepuff had theirs, as did Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It didn't matter if they went into another's place. They had free range over the _entire island, for it was safe enough there. _

          Each student got their own hut, which Ginny thought was kind of neat, though it would feel strange to be sleeping alone after being used to the dorms at school.

          She unpacked and decided to explore, as many other students decided to do. She walked a ways into the forest, explored other hut groups, and she and Jessica and Sara entered various little shops and general stores. One in particular gave them a surprise.

          The three girls pulled back the thin curtain that was the door to a cute little shop. Upon entering, they almost regretted it. 

          "_Trelawney??" Sara whispered. "What's __she doing here?" ((A/N: I think I spelled the name wrong, but I don't feel like getting off my ass to get the book and check. /_-))_

          "Hello, my dears," said the familiar misty voice. "I knew you were coming." The Professor was dressed in her usual weird robes and scarves and necklaces and what not. "And to answer you question, I am here on some business. Come." The kids obeyed hesitantly. Trelawney had a small bowl on the shop's counter that had icy blue flames in it. The item strongly reminded them of the Goblet of Fire. 

          "This can reveal secrets that you didn't know you had been keeping. Much like a Muggle fortune cookie. Come."

          She took hold of Sara's hand and dipped it into a separate bowl of oil. 

          "Now hold your hand in the flames. Do not be afraid, my dear," said the Professor. Sara, out of sheer curiosity, hesitantly did as requested. A mark appeared on her palm and the back of her hand. Trelawney looked at it. 

          "The dolphin," she said excitedly. "You have great pleasure in store for you, child!" Next came Jessica. When Trelawney looked at the mark on her hand, she said, "The eagle! You shall reach your dreams!"

          When Ginny got to her turn, she heasitated. 

          "Go on, dear," the Professor encouraged. 

          Ginny placed her hand in the fire. She had expected to feel heat, but instead, she merely felt warmth as the flames licked her hand. 

          A mark appeared.

          Trelawney examined it.

          "A dove!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my child, you shall soon find love in the place you least expect it." ((A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!!))

          That evening, Draco was exploring the island alone, for it was easier and more peaceful when you didn't have two oafs like Crabbe and Goyal lumbering behind you. Instead, he was able to climb about trees that had fallen halfway into the water in an enchanting way. The surf lapped up to the forest, creating a very peaceful scene that not even the son of Lucious Malfoy could ignore. ((A/N: I think I spelled his name wrong, too. Don't know, don't care. ^_^)) 

          What he didn't expect was to see _her again._

          He made his way through the light undergrowth and stumbled upon Ginny, who was sitting on a fallen tree, watching the sunset. She turned to see who had arrived.

          "Draco?"

          "Oh, sorry…did you want to be alone or something?" he asked.

          "No, that's okay," Ginny said, gesturing to him to come sit. He walked over and sat down next to her and on the tree. "So what are you up to?" she asked.

          Draco shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just checking the place out. What about you?"

          "Same. Isn't it beautiful?"

          Draco looked at the view of the sun setting over the ocean. He wasn't as interested in the sunset as he was in looking at Ginny.

          "Er…yeah," he said. He looked back at her. She was dressed in a two-piece bathing suit with a skirt whatchya-ma-call-it tied around her waist. ((A/N: You know those skirt-tie things that come with some bikinis, right girls?)) Her long, red hair was down and she was holding her sandals in her hand.

          _Wow, she's even hotter than I thought, he said to himself. He was wearing some baggy jean shorts. No shirt. _

          "So…have you gotten anything for that stupid report he have to do?" he asked.

          "Just some crazy thing with Trelawney. She's here. Oh! And I just saw a sea serpent way out there about fifteen minutes before you showed up," she said.

          "Seriously?"

          "Yeah. You missed it. I didn't know they lived here."

          Draco smiled. "Man. I always miss that stuff."

          They sat for a while without talking. Ginny became very self-conscious, as did Draco, though she didn't know it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Every movement was smooth and graceful, right down to the blink of her eye. He knew that was stupid, but that's what he thought. It was madness. Insanity, how a Malfoy could be attracted to a Weasley. But it was so. He sat, watching her emerald eyes watch the sunset for what must have been twenty full minutes, but seemed like two.

          Finally, they noticed that it was going to get dark.

          "We'd better get going," Ginny told him.

          "Yeah," he agreed. He hopped down with a small splash into the shallow water that went up to his ankles. He held out his hands and Ginny took them, giving her something to support her as she hopped down after him. 

          She landed very close to him, not intentionally, but she still did. So close they were almost leaning against one another. She looked up and their eyes met. Draco smiled and she smiled back, neither of them breaking the contact.

          He moved closer to Ginny and she felt the brush of his lips against hers. The kiss was not at all what she had expected from Draco. It was a slow, sweet kiss without too much tongue. Just perfect. Perfect in every way. 

          It seemed to be over as soon as it started. They kissed again, getting a little bolder. Though the back of his mind was a little surprised he had made a move like that, Draco never for the rest of his life regretted it. As they kissed, he brought his hand to her cheek as she put her arms around him. Draco ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. Ginny's hand came to the back of his neck.

          Never. Never had Ginny felt so content. Suddenly there was no where else in the world she would rather be but right here on Lanora Island in the arms of Draco Malfoy, French kissing, a thing that her mum would have grounded her for. But she didn't have a care in the world. It felt so right. Fate, destiny, luck, call it whatever you want. She didn't care.

          Then they stopped and stood for a moment, their foreheads together.

          "This is madness," Draco said with a smile. Their faces were close enough that when one of them spoke, their lips once again brushed lightly against the others.

          "I know," Ginny said. "My family would _kill me."_

          "My mother would go way off her rocker," The boy replied. "Even my house-elves would disapprove."

          Ginny gave a small laugh. Draco lifted his head for a moment and then hugged her tight, her head against his bare chest. He kissed her again and let the salty yet watermelon scent of her hair fill his senses.

          Voldemort would not have her. He _would NOT have her. No matter what. If it took the last beat of his heart to keep her safe, than so be it. _

((A/N: Ugh. Horrible. ^_^ Sappy enough for you? Enough smooching? ^_- No? You want more? OK. You asked for it. Please review. Later.))


	7. Of Love and Denial

((A/N: Wow! I thank everyone for all those reviews. Just stop buggin me, peeps! I can put in those damn wacky things and get off track if I want! It's my fic! :/  I'll probably get in trouble for being on the computer for half the day, but oh well. It's cold and dark outside. Major contrast to our little "island in de sun" we've got here. So here goes nothin. ^_^ Whoo, this is so much fun!!! That last chapter was my first try at writing bout characters smoochin, so bear with my horribly freakish style. ^_- Amen to that, now let's go. R/R!))

Chapter 7 Of Love and Denial 

          Draco walked Ginny back to her hut that night. Most of the others had already retreated to bed, tired from the day's adventures. He gave her a goodnight kiss, then went to his own camp.

          Ginny closed the door of her hut. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. A young, red-haired, green-eyed girl of fourteen looked back at her.

          "What are you doing?" she asked the girl. "Why are you doing this?" She tore her gaze from the girl and paced around the small hut furiously. "No. You can't. You can't. You can't. You just can't." She ran her fingers through her hair. She had just kissed with Draco Malfoy.

          And she had _enjoyed _it.

          How could something feel so right, yet be so wrong? Weasley and Malfoy. No. Never. Never in a thousand years. She couldn't…

          You might know that the heart frequently argues with the mind, as the mind is sensible and can evaluate a situation and predict an outcome. Whereas the heart does none of these things. It lives by the moment and trusts anyone it has feelings for. It follows love, and love alone. ((A/N: I think I've read _The Call of the Wild _too many times…))

          "You _know _him. He's cruel and heartless," Ginny tried to tell herself. "He'll just hurt you. He'll chew you up and spit you out. He'll use you and lie to you."

          But no.

          She knew he wouldn't.

          And her heart knew it.

          _But you **love him**_, a voice in her head argued. _You love him and he sure as hell loves you._

          "No…I can't…" Ginny moaned. 

          What would her parents think? What would Percy and Fred and George think? What would Ron think? Harry? Hermione? Jessica? Sara?

          She would be hated among the Gryffindors. She had fallen for the biggest Slytherin threat there was. Their constant nemesis. The snob. Professor Snape's pet.  

           But oh how wonderful it felt! To be in his arms, to just listen to his heart beating, the warm, strong comfort. And their kiss…nothing. Nothing in the universe could compare to it. So right. So perfect. As though it should have always been so. ((A/N: And that's the sappiest paragraph I've ever written. Eeew.))

          She flopped down onto her bed, her mind and her heart still fighting, and was soon asleep.

          Draco was likewise questioning his actions.

          He sat on his bed, staring at the mirror.

          Was he going mad? Like his mother?  Had he lost all dignity? All common sense? 

          His mother would lose it if she found out. Her son in love with a Weasley! It would make her ashamed. She would lose what sanity and compassion she had left in her broken heart.

          And knowing this tore Draco apart. His mother had been hit hard by her husband's murder. Maybe not as hard as Draco himself had, but hard. She barely ate, slept, or spoke to anyone anymore.  Draco would not be able to live with himself if he hurt her further, but how could he not be with Ginny? She was the only being in the world who understood him and even cared what he thought. 

          Her soft touch made his heart leap as it never had before. And their kiss…incomprehensible. It was the greatest thing in the world.  Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. Even more so than Quidditch, flying freely on a broomstick, the thrill and danger of the game.  

          Their love was impossible, yet great. An awful paradox that left them both unsure of which to listen to: their minds-the reason, the logic- or their hearts, the compassion, the love. ((A/N: My _god _I must be tired…))

          The next morning, Jessica and Sara came to wake Ginny up.

          "Where _were _you last night?" they asked. Ginny sat up sleepily.

          "I…er…I got lost…." She yawned.

          "Oh. Well c'mon! Let's go swimming!" Sara yipped.

          Ginny sat in the surf, more or less watching her friends play around in the waves of aquamarine.  More than once they questioned her.

          "Are you sure you're okay, Ginny?" Jessica asked. "Come on out here and play. We're on vacation, remember?"

          Ginny nodded. 

          "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she assured them. It was only half true.

          The sunlight bathed in inside of Draco's hut through the window. He opened his eyes and squinted. Slowly, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around the hut. He was still dressed in the shorts he had been wearing last night. His limbs felt like bricks, but his heart was light.

          Standing up, he looked into the mirror. His hair was messy in a stylish way. He felt too lazy to fix it, so he just folded a bandana and tied it around his forehead to keep it more or less out of his face. Then he stepped out of the hut. The other Slytherins were already awake and the bonfire (which was no longer a bonfire, but rather a campfire) was lit. They were being treated to tropical foods by some of the native people, who were kind of like room service people for the resort.

          "Ah, the prince has decided to grace us with his presence," said Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting by the fire. "And how was your night?"

          Fully aware that she was flirting with him, Draco answered, "_Very_ nice." And it was true. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand once more, still trying to wake himself up.

          "Why is that, honey?" she asked, obviously still flirting. Draco looked at her. For the first time in his life, he realized how trashy she looked. Like a snob. Especially compared to Ginny.  ((A/N: Sorry. That's just how I imagine her.))

          "Oh come off it, Parkinson," he said. He accepted some breakfast from a native woman. Pansy smiled at him, thinking that he was playing around.

          _I can't believe I went to the damn Yule Ball with her,_ he thought, rolling his eyes. She was annoying. And she seemed to think that he was hers, which was not the case in the slightest. He sipped at his tropical drink, which was made from various fruits of the island and tasted rather good.

          He would have to find Ginny today, of course.

          And Draco Malfoy always finds who he wants.

          Ginny was with Jess and Sara. They were exploring again. This time in the jungles. Though there were no Kneazles here, Ginny found many magical creatures. One in particular that grabbed her attention. It was a butterfly, but its wings were unlike those of any other butterfly she had ever seen. The colors swirled and changed and sparkled the whole time. They also found magical lizards, birds, and small mammals. The whole experience was wonderful. But Ginny's mind kept wandering back to Draco. Her friends often questioned her when she lost herself in thought for a moment and didn't pay attention to what they were looking at.

          But he found her. She was awakened in her sleep (as she had been unable to find _him_) by someone.

          "Hey, wake up." Draco nudged her shoulder gently. "It's me."

          Ginny groaned and opened her eyes. Blinking, she saw who had woken her up.

          "What are you doing here?" she asked, stretching and rubbing her eyes. 

          "Looking for you," Draco whispered back. "Come on. Get up."

          "Why? Where are we going?" Ginny yawned. The pale figure shrugged.

          "Just around. To be alone," he answered. Ginny stood up, still dressed in her pajamas (Pull-on pants with little broomsticks on them and a silky tank top) and followed Draco out of the hut. He took her hand and led her to the shore of the beach and began to walk to the left. He was simply going anywhere. Simply wanting to spend time with her alone.

          And Ginny followed without question. She was more than willing to follow him. 

          It was a full moon. It bathed the white beach and clear water and the two figures that walked along it. It felt perfect. So carefree. There was soft, white sand under their bare feet, a warm breeze and the only sound was that of the ocean.

          Once they were away from everything else-all the huts and all the people-they sat down near the surf. It was truly the most peaceful place on Earth, especially in times where Voldemort was wreaking havoc somewhere, far away…. 

          "Did you think about me?" Draco asked playfully.

          "The whole bloody day," Ginny replied. "Sorry I couldn't come to find you."

          "That's all right. I'd rather be alone when I'm with you than around other people," he replied.

          "Yeah," the Gryffindor agreed. This was much better. Everyone would have disapproved of their being friendly towards each other.

          Draco sat, looking at Ginny with his arms crossed over his knees, rocking back and forth slightly. He was still wearing the jean shorts and bandana, as he had been too lazy and preoccupied to change the pants and brush his hair. ((A/N: Hee hee. So silly ^_^)) Ginny didn't care, though. She sat, arms behind her, knees up a bit like Draco's. They watched each other. For no reason. Just because they were there and they could. 

          Then Draco reached out a hand to stroke her cheek, moved forward once again and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back, but then broke away.

          "Shh," she whispered, "someone's coming."

          They froze. Distant laughter was heard.

          "Come on," Draco said. He took her hand and stood up, leading her over to the trees. They hid behind the trunk of a palm tree and peered around. 

          Two Ravenclaw girls that they didn't know walked down the beach, chatting quietly amongst themselves Draco and Ginny waited until the passed.

          "Close one," Draco said. Ginny's quiet laugh was cut short by another kiss. Her back was against the tree. As they kissed, she took the bandana off his head and ran her fingers through his still-messy blonde hair. Draco's hands were placed gently on her cheeks.

          It no longer mattered to them what their families thought. The Weasleys and the Malfoys had loathed each other for a long time, mostly due to social status, but the two children did not care. 

          They stopped, Draco's arm now tightly around Ginny's waist and her arms around his neck and shoulders. He moved his head to the base of her neck and kissed it. Ginny melted under the touch, her heart beat speeding up. 

          "You seem like you've had experience," she said quietly as Draco kissed her.

          "No," he replied in between kisses. "Just male instinct."

          Ginny smiled, keeping her arms around him. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she paid no heed to it. She simply stood, letting Draco kiss her.

          The next day passed as the Hogwarts students enjoyed the sunny island. Ginny hung out with her friends  (though she might have seemed a little giddy) and Draco with Crabbe and Goyal. They both waited for night to fall and dinner and the bonfire dances performed by the natives to finish to see each other again. Like Ginny, Draco had been in an unusually perky mood. When Pansy Parkinson flirted with him, he just smiled slyly and did not answer.

          Night finally fell and the two waited until everyone else had gone to sleep. Then Draco came to get her at her hut. They crept quietly out of the village and this time went into the forest.

          "Where are we going?" Ginny asked him.

          "You'll see. I found this really neat place while I was looking around today," he explained. They traveled on for roughly fifteen minutes and were getting pretty far from the village.

          "Are you sure you remember where it its?"

          "Positive," Draco answered. "It's right over here."

          They made their way through the thick underbrush and finally came to a clearing. It was the most beautiful place Ginny had ever seen. More beautiful than the island itself. There was a large natural pool with a small cascading waterfall. The water was sapphire blue and exotic plant life surrounded it.

          Draco stood, smiling at the expression on Ginny's face. She gazed around, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with amazement. 

          "Wow…" she whispered. "It's gorgeous…"

          She followed Draco over to a spot near the falls and sat beside him.

          "How did you find this place?" she asked.

          He shrugged and replied, "I was just looking around the place today and heard the water, so I came to check it out. Cool, huh?"

          "It's wicked," the girl said, still looking around. There were all different sorts of birds and butterflies and flowers all over the place. It was like something out of a dream. She put her head on Draco's shoulder, gazing around. 

          They sat in silence, enjoying the serenity of the place. Then something caught Ginny's eye. She lifted her head and stared across the water. 

          There, a white unicorn cautiously stepped forward and took a drink. Draco and Ginny watched in silent awe as the creature, equally silent, drank its fill and looked up at them. It stared for a moment, then turned and walked away.

((A/N: Sadly to say, the next chapter will be the last of the island. L But there's much more interesting stuff ahead, so don't worry. J What did u think? Please review! See ya round!))


	8. Suspicions

((A/N: I know, I know! I haven't uploaded in, like, forever! But I just never had the time. But I'm gunna skip right to the good stuff, meaning I'm skipping the stupid going-away-ceremony and going right back to Hogwarts. So here it goes. Oh, and for ANYONE who likes fantasy stories, GO SEE THE LORD OF THE RINGS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the best movie of the YEAR!!!!))  
  
Not Exactly Charming  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Suspicions  
  
Wham!  
  
Professor Moody's hand slammed down on Ginny's desk and she jumped about three feet in the air breaking out of her daze. Some of her classmates giggled.  
  
"Constant vigilance, Miss Weasley. Constant, never ceasing, VIGILANCE. Miss Weasley, I would highly suggest you pay attention. If a Dark Wizard tried to…"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and sighed, ordering her heart to sloooooow down. She had just been thinking about the fact that she hadn't talked to Draco since that night they saw the unicorn on the island, and was wondering when she would be able to see him again. Then the thought came to her, and not for the first time, what the others would think if they found out about her and Draco…  
  
She smiled, picturing what Ron would say.  
  
"WHAT? You have GOT to be KIDDING! Malfoy? DRACO MALFOY?!"  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!" barked Moody. The whole class jumped. Ginny sighed again. Four days after they got back from vacation and it was back to the grind.  
  
Draco yawned. Trelawny again. But his next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he might be able to see Ginny for a minute. He looked at his watch. Nearly time…  
  
Stupid bell…RING, damnit, RING! He thought.  
  
"And the stars shift, my dears according to-" Trelawny was saying.  
  
The bell rang. Draco jumped to his feet so fast he almost fell off of them again. Then he bolted out the door, past Crabbe and Goyal.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Crabbe asked stupidly.  
  
"To class, you oaf!" Draco called back over his shoulder.  
  
"That fast?" Pansy Parkinson said, climbing down the stepladder and out of Trelawny's room. "There's something wrong with that boy lately."  
  
Crabbe and Goyal scratched their heads, unsure of what to make of it.  
  
Draco ran down the hallway, hoping McGonagall or Filch wasn't around. Suddenly there was a flash of color in his eyes. He yelped and tried to stop, but in his surprise, the attempt to halt only worked halfway. It looked as though he had been running, and then decided, within a split second, that he wanted to go the other way. He stopped with a scrambling motion, trying to back up at the same time and fell on his butt.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ickle students shouldn't be running…hehee," said an annoyingly mocking voice. Draco looked up.  
  
"Argh! Poltergeist!" he snarled, standing up. He was glad he had taken a shortcut through the castle and the other kids wouldn't have seen him. Peeves just laughed.  
  
Why is he even ALLOWED HERE?? Draco thought. "Come off it, Peeves," he said. He started to walk away, but Peeves flew around to block his way again. He waved a finger at Draco.  
  
"No, no, no," said the poltergeist. "Gots to guess the passwordssssssHEHE!" He did a little flip of ecstasy in the air in the sheer joy of annoying someone. Draco's fists clenched and he grinded his teeth together.  
  
"I don't have TIME, poltergeist," he growled. He tried once again to pass the menace and once again, Peeves blocked him.  
  
"Nooohohoho, widdle dwagon has to guess…"  
  
Draco stopped.  
  
Little dragon.  
  
His stomach gave a painful turn at this. For a full three minutes he stood in silence, a blank look on his face. Peeves, who had been holding onto his toes and performing summersaults in the air, laughing gleefully, stopped. He stared at Draco for a moment.  
  
There was dead silence in the hallway. The only things that moved were the paintings.  
  
Peeves blinked in confusion. Never before had one of his targets simply gone silent before. Usually his targets would rant and rave or throw things at him, to which he replied by laughing merrily. But this boy had gone silent. Dead. Silent.  
  
Peeves stared and blinked some more.  
  
"Widdle dwagon must guess password," he said. Draco flinched, but did not do much more. Peeves blinked again and without warning began his flipping again and bellowed, "WHEW! NO PASSWORD NO PASS! NO PASSWORD NO PASS!!!! YEEEEEE-HAAAA!!!" Draco snapped back to reality.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" he yelled. "Okay! Just shut up a minute, will you? Uh…Fairy lights?"  
  
"NooooOOO," Peeves jeered happily. He had his target irritated again.  
  
"Oh, come on, you'll tell me I'm wrong no matter what I say!" the boy said.  
  
Peeves shook his head. "Nope-ers. I plays lots, but I plays fair. Mostly," he added.  
  
Draco sighed. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans?"  
  
"Noooooo."  
  
"Chocolate Frogs?"  
  
"Nope-ers. Ickle kiddy will never guess this one, no, no, no."  
  
"Man…Come on! I gotta get to class!"  
  
"Widdle dwagon has to guess…"  
  
Draco stopped again. Then he said, "Don't call me that. My name is Draco."  
  
"Draco means dragon, yes it does," replied Peeves.  
  
Draco gave a little stomp of his foot in frustration.  
  
"Damnit! Just move you little bastard!" he said.  
  
Suddenly, Peeves flew back and gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth dramatically. "You guessed my password! Widdle Dwagon is the firstie!" Then his horrified expression changed into a mischievous smirk. "But you said a bad word, you did! Mesa gunna tell Headmaster!" He flew away laughing; zipping past Draco's head and going through the wall. Draco blinked.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said. He glanced at his watch. He was late for class. "Oh, shit," he repeated.  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. She looked across the Great Hall to try to catch a glimpse of Draco, but her efforts were in vain.  
  
"Oi, Gin!"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked over at Jessica who was sitting to her right. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was saying, don't you think Moody's a bit scary?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Sure." She stuffed her mouth with some mashed potatoes, not really caring.  
  
Sara and Jessica watched her. Sara looked out in the direction that Ginny had been looking in. "Who you looking for?" she wondered. "No one's out there except dumb old Draco." She and Jessica laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Who wants to look at him?" Jess agreed.  
  
Ginny looked up and said "Where?" Sara blinked.  
  
"He's right over there. He just sat down. Who cares?" she replied.  
  
"Er…That ass hole," she said, trying to cover up her reaction to him. "You're right." She said this last remark with a cheery voice as if to say, Yup! Where were we?  
  
Draco sat on the couch of the Slytherin common room, staring out into space.  
  
Man... it's almost Christmas…" he was thinking.  
  
"Earth to Draco…." Goyal said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face. Draco blinked and swatted it away. ((A/N: he's been blinking a lot lately…maybe he needs some therapy…he might be getting a twitch…"))  
  
"Get your hand outta my face!" he said.  
  
"Oh," Goyal said with his slow, stupid voice. "Sorry."  
  
"What is wrong with you lately?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco looked up at her. "Why do you think there's anything wrong?" he asked carefully.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and told him, "You've just been acting strange, that's all. Today you ran out of Divination class like there was a werewolf after you saying that you were getting to class and then you show up fifteen minutes late. What's really going on?"  
  
"I told you guys, I was held up by Peeves!" Draco snapped, getting irritated once again. "It's the truth!"  
  
"Hmmm," said Pansy.  
  
A third year Slytherin boy with dark hair and freckles squeaked, "Aww, don't worry guys! He's just worried about the Quidditch match tomorrow!"  
  
If he had not been sitting back in the couch, Draco might have fallen off of it and landed on his ass again. He had completely forgot about their Quidditch match tomorrow against Ravenclaw. But he recovered quickly.  
  
"Er, yeah," he said. "That's it. I'm just nervous."  
  
"Don't worry," Crabbe said, slapping Draco on the back. "You'll be fine!"  
  
"Ginny!!" Jess yelled.  
  
Ginny looked over. She had been staring into space again. Jess and Sara exchanged glances, then looked back at Ginny.  
  
"All right," Jess said. "Spill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, spill the Bertie Beans!" Jess said, sitting down on Ginny's bed, her arms folded and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"There's nothing to spill!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah. Right," Sara said.  
  
"You've been acting awfully odd for the past week or so…it's about a guy, isn't it?" Jess said. Sara gasped.  
  
"Who is it?" she squealed. She gasped again. "Is it Harry? I herd he was acting funny-"  
  
"No!" replied Ginny. "No, it's not a guy. And even if it was, I told you guys, I don't like him like that anymore."  
  
"Are you suuure?" Sara pressed. "Then what is it?"  
  
Ginny sighed, trying not to blush. "There's nothing wrong and there's nothing up. I just got off schedule with the whole vacation thing, that's all."  
  
Jess and Sara looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
((A/N: Arg! What do you think? I dunno. But in the next chapter, you luck people get to read about Draco getting his ass kicked around the Quidditch field! Don't you feel special? Please review!)) 


	9. Slytherin Pride

((A/n: *grins sheepishly * Sorry it took so long, guys. My computer broke down again and I was on vacation for spring break. -_- But, my computer's back up as you can see, and I'm typin again. Mainly because my friend Natalie is gunna KILL me if I don't add on to this soon. ^_^ Here you go, Nat. It's lame and stuff, but whatever. It's the moment you've all been waiting for! And Okay, okay, so I suck at Peeves. :/  Maybe he was high off of one of Snape's potions or something.  And you'll find out about that "Little Dragon" thing later. I started typing this on 4/11/02. Let's see how long it takes me to finish.))

**Not Exactly Charming** Chapter 9 

Slytherin Pride

Brrriiiiiiiiing!

"I'm awake," mumbled Draco. "I'm up! I'm up for heaven's sake!" He fumbled for his alarm clock ((A/N: Wait, why would a wizard have an ordinary alarm clock? Oh well)) and clicked the button. He rolled over groggily. Reluctantly, he sat up, rubbing his face.

Hey, dude, Quidditch today, a voice in his mind said. Draco yawned and got up. After getting dressed, he dragged himself down to the great Hall for breakfast. Crabbe and Goyal were still sleeping like the big oafs they were.

It hadn't been twenty minutes after he say down when Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The Hall fell silent.

"I would like to make an announcement," he said. "The Quidditch game has been postponed by two hours due to some minor difficulties with some of the school's magical creatures. It will now take place at two o'clock. Thank you." He sat back down. 

Draco yawned again. ((A/N: Man, just writing about someone yawning makes me yawn!)) He'd have to find something else to pass the time. Then he saw his solution stand up from her table and run her fingers through her flaming hair. She talked to her friends for a moment, then left the Hall. 

Draco watched as Ginny left. Then he stuffed his last piece of toast in his mouth, took a last swig of juice from his goblet, and stood up. He left the Hall and headed for the library, figuring that's there Ginny would be.

A wave of cold air met him upon opening the library door. He shivered. It was usually warm in the library…oh well. He looked around various bookshelves and tables. He finally spotted Ginny's books on one of the tables and he smiled his lopsided grin. He continued looking around until he caught a glimpse of red-orange. He stopped and saw Ginny looking at some books on palm reading. Draco walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ginny flinched, but then realized who it was. She gave a small laugh. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"Being bored," the Slytherin answered simply. Ginny smiled. 

"Come on, I gotta find this book," she said. 

Draco replied, "What book?"

"Some stupid book for Divination," Ginny told him, laughing. "Come on, let go." Draco let go and put his hands in his pockets, scanning the bookshelves. 

"You coming to the game?" he asked her.

"Of course. Ah! Here it is!"

She removed an enormous leather-bound book, picking the cobwebs off of it. Draco raised an eyebrow at the thing. Ginny brought it over to her table, opening it to the table of contents, every now and then glancing at her paper to see what information she needed. 

"So," she said. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Aren't I always?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Draco watched her flip through the book's tattered pages. His eyes were drawn to her hands as they flew threw the pages. Their perfect forms drifting, gathering information for her eyes. He watched her for a moment, then blinked, forcing his mind back into reality. Then Ginny stopped. She looked up towards the library doors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just walked in, the boys arguing with her about homework issues. Draco watched them, too, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Uh oh," Ginny said quietly. "You'd better go. Ron will throw a fit if he sees us." 

"Hmpf," Draco responded. But he stood up, starting to walk away. He ran his fingertips across Ginny's hair as he left. "See you at the game," he said in a hushed tone.

Ginny didn't look up from her work, but she reached up and took Draco's hand, letting it slip from her grasp as he walked away.

"See you there," she answered, in the same quiet voice. Draco disappeared behind the bookshelves. 

"Oi, Gin!" Ron called. He and the other two walked over to Ginny. "What're you up to?"

"Homework," she said, a bit irritated that they had made Draco have to leave.  Ron nodded. "Okay. Are you and your little girlfriends going to the game?"

"We're not little, Ron. And yeah, we'll bet there," his sister replied. Ron shrugged.

"Okay then," he said. "See you there."

"Bye Ginny," Hermione said.

"See you," Harry added. The three of them left.

Draco's heart pounded against his chest. Not from fear, but from anticipation. He could feel the pulse in his ears and smell the excitement in the air. The crowd outside was cheering madly, but he heard none of it. His mind blocked it out.  He stood, broom in hand, eyes closed. The only thing he heard was his own pulse pounding steadily. He took a deep breath and slowly looked up, opening his eyes.

This was it.

The rest of his team was gathered around him, some nervous, some calm, some already laying curses on the Ravenclaws. 

"Here we go," said Draco's coach sharply. "No screw-ups!" Draco took another deep breath.

Suddenly the doors in front of them opened with a bang and the Slytherin team entered the Quidditch stadium.

Ginny sat down in her place in between Sara and Jessica. They were one row down from her brother and Harry and Hermione. The game was about to start. She felt as though her stomach had butterflies in it. She cursed the little insects and became aware that her heart was thumping. For the first time in her life, she was worried for a Slytherin.

 Her stomach churned at the thought. Those damn butterflies had mistaken her stomach for a trampoline.

"Hey, Ginny," Sara and Jessica greeted her. 

"Hi guys," Ginny said. She looked out onto the field. The players hadn't come out yet. She began crack her knuckles. Sara watched her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Ginny looked at her.

"What?" she replied, spreading her hands out as if to say, what am I doing? 

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Cracking you're knuckles. You always do that when you're nervous," Sara told her with a laugh. Ginny smiled and folded her hands under her knees.

"Whew! It's freezing out!" Jess said. "I was starting to miss Quiddtich. Too bad Gryffindor's not playing."

          "Yeah," Ginny said absent-mindedly. Those stupid butterflies were flying around again. The thought of Gryffindor, her team, playing against Draco was unbearable. When the time came, she wasn't sure if she could stand to watch that sort of match…

          "What's the matter with you, Gin?" asked Sara. "Are you feeling okay?"

          Ginny nodded. "Yeah, why?" she lied.

          Sara shrugged. "I dunno. You just seem like you're getting sick."

          "I'm fine." Sara shrugged again.

_Relax_, she told herself. Then the Ravenclaw players filed out onto the field. Lee Jordan read their names into the microphone as they did so, but Ginny didn't pay attention. She just cheered along with the other Gryffindors. Then the Slytherin team emerged. The Gryffindors all booed, save Ginny. She pretended to be preoccupied with her glove. She glanced up and spotted Draco as Lee Jordan announced the team names. Suddenly his eyes met hers. She gave a small smile and he gave his Slytherin smirk back.

Draco smiled to himself upon entering the stadium. At last! Quidditch! The Heart and Soul of those who enjoy it. For many, Life itself revolves around the game. And so it was with Draco Malfoy. Nothing in the world could give him greater joy than the game. (Except maybe Ginny.) Commentator Lee Jordan read out their names, but Draco didn't listen. His eyes were scanning the field for a hint of fiery red hair, for Ginny. It came without thought, a thing that, once he thought about it, surprised Draco. His eyes just started glancing about, as though they were controlled by a machine. He did it without knowing he was doing it. He found her in her usual spot and she smiled at him. He smirked back. Then Madam Hooch ordered them to get ready and the crowd went silent.

Hooch's whistle blared. Both teams shot into the air. Draco immediately rose up to search for the Snitch, weaving in and out of the other players as he did so. 

Draco was in the air. _This_ was where he belonged, and _this_ was where he was meant to be. The frosty air blew in his face as he rose higher and higher. He flew about scanning the area for a trace of gold. His teammates and the Ravenclaws flew about him, zipping here and there. The sounds of the stadium dulled, as they usually do when a player is engaged in the game. 

          He focused all his senses on locating the Golden Snitch.  Every muscle, every fiber, every atom of his body was tuned into this one goal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of color and his brain immediately decided it was a bludger and almost immediately he veered up. It came in one simple, fluid motion, without much thought.

          ((A/N: ok, I'm just gunna make up names here…))

          "Carson has the Quaffle," Jordan was saying, " no, now Armstrong, here comes a bludger, oh! Barely saved by Slytherin Beater, Jace Horak! And-NO! He scored! I mean…*ahem*, ten points for Slytherin."

          Everyone except the Slytherins booed and shouted. Draco simply smirked. 

          "Come _ON_, Ginny! What's the matter with you?" Jess asked. "You're not cheering or anything!"

          Ginny racked her brain for a suitable alibi. "I'm just…not in the mood, that's all," was all she could think of to say. She sighed and watched her breath linger in the air for a moment, then scanned the stadium for Draco again. 

          Draco's fingers were getting numb from the cold and still no sign of the Snitch. He shook it off.

          _Serves you right, you moron, _He told himself. _You should have worn different gloves._

          There! He saw it, a glimpse of gold, but only for a second. He looked frantically about for Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. He spotted her and gave a shaky sigh of relief. She hadn't seen it. 

          There it was again! This time Draco saw it more clearly. It was at the other end of the field. He went for it.

          "SCORE! TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" bellowed Jordan. "And it looks like Malfoy's seen he Snitch! But Chang's right on his tail!" Draco didn't dare to shoot a backward glance. He believed what the Gryffindor had said and didn't need reassurance that Cho was right behind him. "Oh! And McKeran takes a nasty hit from a bludger, but he seems okay…And…THAT WAS A FOUL!"

          Madam Hooch hadn't seen the act, but Draco had.  A Slytherin beater had hit the end of Cho's broomstick with his club, sending her spinning. She just barely held her grip. Draco shifted his own grip, beginning to feel guilty, though he wasn't sure why…

          "What the hell…?" he asked himself, stopping his broom. Where was the Snitch? He cursed himself for getting sidetracked.

          Ginny watched Draco, puzzled. Why did he stop like that? He must have lost sight of the Snitch. She and the others in the stand sat back down.

          Ravenclaw scored again. The stadium applauded and Ginny rubbed her hands together, trying to keep them warm. 

          _This is a lot different from the island…_she thought. 

          Draco looked around frantically once more. Where was Cho? Did she see the Snitch? She hadn't. She was looking around, like he was.

           He flew higher into the air and looked around. There it was! The Snitch! He dove again, and the Snitch zipped away. He pulled up sharply and followed it. Cho Chang caught sight of it as well and went for it. Draco glanced to his right over at her. He blinked against the cold air, which now felt like ice from the speed of the chase.

          Ginny held her breath as Lee Jordan yelled over the crowd, getting frantic over the close chase between the two Seekers. Then-

          FweEEEeeew!

          Draco stopped short as a bludger zoomed past his face.

          "…And Malfoy just barely misses being hit in the face by a bludger! _ That_ would have left a mark…."

          Ginny took a breath and closed her eyes, her heart calming a bit.  Draco hadn't been hit. 

          Draco looked over at the Slytherin beaters, who were flying around stupidly, looking for something to hit and not seeing the bludgers. 

          "Hey, do your jobs!" Draco yelled at them.  They flew off to chase the bludgers. Draco immediately began looking for the Snitch again. 

          "Wow, too bad," Ginny heard Ron say. "It _almost _hit him." Ginny fought the urge to slap him _reeeeeally_ hard. 

          "Oh, now, come off it! That was a foul!"

          Draco looked to see that a Slytherin Chaser had shoved a Ravenclaw Chaser on the shoulder really hard, trying to knock him off his broomstick, and almost succeeding. Draco felt awkward again. That wasn't cool…if they were going to win, they should win fairly. Not by cheating. What did that mean? Nothing. ((A/n: *gasp!* What's this? A change of heart, perhaps??)) 

          There it was! The golden blur in the corner of his eye. The Snitch. 

          Draco sped after it, and Cho Chang was already on the move. He weaved in and out of other players and almost got hit with a bludger. He was almost there. Just two more yards. Chang was just a hair ahead of him and four feet away…

          That's when it happened. A Ravenclaw Beater suddenly lost control of his broomstick and he flung his arms around wildly to regain his balance. The club he was holding hit Draco on his left side. He felt the sledgehammer blow that sent his mind reeling. He was knocked clear off of his broom and fell from fifteen feet in the air and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry. Then everything went black.

          Everyone in the stands stood up to get a better view. Ginny leaned over the railing of the stands in horror, staring at Draco's motionless form. Lee Jordan was screaming on the microphone, "MALFOY TAKES A HIT FROM A CLUB! He is DOWN folks! And I don't think he'll be getting up from _that _one for a while!" Madam Hooch's whistle blared. 

          Ginny heard Ron say, "Ha! Serves him right."

          "Ron! He could be really hurt from that!" said Hermione.

          Draco still didn't move from where he had fallen. Ginny's heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through her veins. Jessica was saying something, but she wasn't listening. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She ran from her seat and flew down the wooden steps of the bleacher, leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jessica, and Sara staring after her.

          "What's with her?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. 

          "Maybe she just freaked or something," Ron said.

          Draco's senses were slowly coming back to him. There was a horrible pain in his left side. His mind was reeling and his vision was blurry. He lay on his stomach, trying to remember how he got there, but the pain wasn't letting him think straight. He heard voices around him, but he didn't know what they were saying….

          The murmur of the crowd grew as the school saw Ginny Weasley run out onto the Quidditch field towards Draco Malfoy.  Ron and the others watched, squinting with confusion. "What the hell…?" Ron muttered. "What is she doing?"

          Draco felt someone  gently turn him over and heard a voice he recognized.

          "Draco? Draco are you okay?" Draco opened his eyes and blinked. Ginny…She was leaning over him. "Draco, please…" But he couldn't answer; nothing was making sense to him.

          Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfry,((A/N: Did I spell that right?)) and Professor Dumbledore ran over to him. Dumbledore gently pulled Ginny away and Pomfry was checking Draco over, trying to get the boy's senses back.  The players shifted on their broomsticks.

          Draco moaned and tried to sit up. "No, no," said Pomfry. "Lie down." She stood back up. "His ribs are broken. I can heal them."

          "No," replied Hooch. "It's against Quidditch rules to have a player healed during a game.((A/N: Is it really against the rules? I dunno. Oh well.)) If he cannot play, then the Slytherin team will have to forfeit." Ginny looked at Draco, whose mind was clearing.

          Forfeit?  No. It wasn't an option. They couldn't….

          By now the Slytherin coach had arrived. 

          "You can't just say he can't play, we'll lose!" he cried.

          "_I cannot allow him to play with broken ribs_," said Pomfry. "I simply cannot allow it. If he were to play and be roughed about, then one of his ribs could pierce his lungs!" Ginny, who was still being held by Dumbledore, closed her eyes, praying that wouldn't be so.

          The Slytherin coach still argued. "He can't be that bad-"

          "_He cannot play_! I must take him to the hospital wing this instant!"

          "No…" Draco moaned. But they were too caught up in their argument for them to hear. "_No!_" He forced himself to sit up, the pain in his side screaming. He had to play. He couldn't forfeit. His Slytherin Pride would not allow it… "No…I have to play…I can do it," he said. The adults looked at him in shock. 

          "Draco, you can't-"

          "Let me play!" Draco argued. The pain in his side doubled with each word he spoke, and the color was draining from his face.

          "But-" Ginny started.

          "Let the boy decide," said Dumbledore, speaking for the first time. Pomfry and McGonagall tried to argue, but the Headmaster held up his hand to silence them. "It is his own life. Let him do as he wishes." 

          There was silence. Then, McGonagall slowly nodded her head. 

Draco eased himself onto his broom, pain searing through his entire body. He nodded to Madam Hooch, and the game was started once more. Ginny stood on the sidelines. 

          Draco flew high into the air, his hands gripping the broomstick so hard from the pain…so hard his nail dig into his Quidditch gloves and his knuckles turned white. It hurt just to _breath_….

          The game raged around him, more intensely than before. The Slytherins were seeking revenge for their injured Seeker, and that just made the Ravenclaws more angry and aggressive.  Draco looked about for the Snitch. He could taste blood in his mouth. A bludger veered his way and he had to swerve sharply to avoid it. His body screamed at him for doing so. Draco cursed and grimaced. Head bowed, trying to clear his mind of the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was shallow.

          Maybe he couldn't do this…maybe he just needed to go with Madam Pomfry to the hospital wing…

          Ginny looked up at him, hands cupped over her mouth.

          "Come on, come on…" she muttered. "You can do it…"

          Draco felt a slight breeze on his face just as Ravenclaw scored again. He looked up. It was the flutter of the Snitch's delicate wings. The Snitch was flying right in front of him. He grabbed for it, but it sped away and he flew after it. It zipped to and fro, weaving in and out of other players, and Draco followed. He blocked out the roar of the crowd, the yells of the other players, and did the best he could to block out the pain in his side. The Snitch was just inches from his grasp…Cho Chang was right behind him… 

          Draco's hand shot out and grabbed the Snitch. Slowly, he lowered his broom to the ground, and stepped off, the Snitch still in his hand. Ginny ran out to him and caught him in her arms as he stumbled. She felt his body trembling with pain. 

          "AND SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!!" Lee Jordan screamed. The crowed cheered and booed-depending on what House they were from or how good-natured they were. Madam Pomfry and Professor McGonagall ran out and took Draco to the Hospital wing as the rest of the school filed out of the stands.

          Ron sat in the bleachers, Harry and Hermione standing next to him. He watched his sister leave the stadium, following Pomfry, McGonagall…

          And _Draco_ _Malfoy_…

          He shook his head.

          "What was she doing?" he said to no one in particular. 

          "I don't know…" Harry said. They stood there until everyone else had left the stadium. Finally, Harry shook Ron's arm gently. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go."

          Ginny followed as far as the hospital wing. McGonagall and Pomfry were helping Draco along. Every now and then he coughed, choked with the blood that was blood.  Then McGonagall told her to go back to the dorm and she could come by later. Then the door was closed. Ginny stared at the door. Then she sat down, leaning against the wall opposite the hospital wing.

          She remembered how bad he was shaking…how pale his face was….

          Ginny couldn't believe he had done that.  She knew he'd be okay, for she had great confidence in Madam Pomfry, but naturally, she was still worried. 

          Finally, she decided it was getting late and she had better leave and get to bed. It had been a long day. She stood up stiffly from the stone floor, stretched, and began to slowly make her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  

          When she arrived, most of the kids were already in bed. But Harry and Ron were sitting in the couch, and Hermione was in the chair. They looked at her as she came in. Ron's expression was cold. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. Ginny felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Her face flushed.

          "So," he said. "You mind telling us what that was all about?" Ginny didn't look at her brother, and said nothing. 

          "How long have you two been friends?" Ron demanded when she didn't answer. "And just how _close_ are you?" Ginny looked back up at him. "Ginny, that's _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. How could you?"

          "I can explain-"

          "Well I hope you can explain!" Ron said, his voice rising in anger. "Because the whole school saw you run out to him! To _him_! Shit, Ginny, he's _DRACO MALFOY! Of all people! You know what he's like!"_

          He was yelling now, and Ginny began to feel angry. Her fists clenched.

          "I'm not a baby anymore!" she yelled back. "You don't even know him!"

          "I know him well enough to know he's a slimy good-for-nothing-"

          "God, Ron, just shut up! _Please!" Ginny said. "You __don't know him! Not for who he really is!"_

          "Listen here, Ginny, You're just lucky-"

          "_Ron!" said Hermione. "Stop it! Let her talk!"_

          "Not now, Hermione!" Ron snapped. Harry started to say something, but Ron turned back to Ginny and said, "I don't want you to see him anymore, okay? I don't want you anywhere_ near him, and if he comes near you, I swear to God, I'll kill him!"_

          Ginny couldn't believe he was saying this. "_You can't tell me what to do! You're not Mum!" she cried. _

          "Ron, be reasonable!" Harry said. "She can do what she wants!"         

          "Yeah, well, I hope she wants to write a nice long owl to Mum and Dad about all this." He glared at Ginny.

          His sister replied, "I'm not writing anything to anyone! And I'll see him if I want!" She shoved her brother aside and stormed off into the girl's dormitory. 

          She threw herself onto her bed and started to cry. She couldn't believe what Ron had just said. This whole day was like a nightmare…

          "Ginny?" said a soft voice. 

          "Go away!" 

          "Ginny, it's us. Jess and Sara…"        

          Ginny looked over at them, teary-eyed. Jess offered her a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny wiped her eyes and sat up.

          "So do you wanna talk?" Sara asked. Ginny nodded.

          "Yeah," she sniffed. "I guess."

((A/N: Well, today's date is now May 29, 2002. Wow. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I don't know why. o.O Lot's of crazy stuff has happened in the past month. School's almost out, (Thank GOD!) and I'll be writing a little bit more in the summer.  I hope you liked this chapter. And everyone finally knows about Ginny and Draco! YAY! (I think) . In the next chapter, Ginny's gunna have to face the school's reaction. Eek! LoL. See ya round! Please review!))

My first Harry Potter fic. Bare w/ me. It's D/G . Ginny's in her fourth year, Draco in his fifth. Basicaly, they get a few detentions together, start 2 get 2 know one another, and fall in love. Of course, Voldie's got some of his own plans for Harry, as usual...R/R ^_^


	10. Alone

((A/N: Guess who's back. Back again. I am back. Tell a friend. I finally got a new computer and I'm done with my out-of-town vacations for the summer and I'm back to typing! Yay! So, where was I? Ah yes. Now Ginny's gotta face the skool's reaction. And she's pretty much alone cuz Ron's pissed and Draco's out-of-whack for a bit. Anyway, (8/19/02) here goes.))  
  
Not Exactly Charming __________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Alone  
  
When Ginny woke up for her first class the next morning, she wished she was dead. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out among her schoolmates after what happened. So now they know. Everyone. All the Hufflepuffs, Ravencalws, and Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron knew. Harry and Hermione knew. And Jessica and Sara knew. They didn't like the idea of Ginny being involved with Draco, but they were supportive. Ginny 's feet felt like stones as she walked down the staircases to the Great Hall. She was late for breakfast and the hallways were empty. For this she was glad. The last thing she wanted to do was to see another living person besides Draco. She was halfway to the Great Hall when she stopped. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face everyone. Not now. Slowly, she sat down on the steps, her school bag in her hand. She felt sick. And she wasn't hungry. How long until Draco was out of the hospital wing? A day? A week? She knew he'd be okay, but she also knew Madam Pomfry would want him to rest. It was time for her first class. Divination. She slowly made her way to the tower, dreading what was to come. When she arrived, half the class was already there. As soon as she entered the room, a hush fell over her classmates. Ginny felt her face turn red and she avoided looking at anyone. As she sat down next to Jessica and Sara, some of the students whispered and others glared at her. Ginny knew why they were indignant. It seemed shameful for a Gryffindor to be involved with the most hated Slytherin in the school. She could feel the eyes drilling into her and she could hear the whispers around her. "Oy, Weasley, were you that desperate to get a boyfriend?" said a girl named Tricka Wallace. She and Ginny never got along in the first place, and now matters were turning considerably worse. Ginny glared at her. "Can it, Wallace," snapped Jessica. "What?" said Wallace. "Don't tell me you're dating a Slytherin too." This got a few snickers from the rest of the class. Jessica rolled her eyes. Sara whispered to them, "Just ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about." "Good morning, my dears." Says who? Thought Ginny. Professor Trelawny appeared from behind the curtains and took her place in front of the fire. The day's class was on colors. Trelawny told them that sometimes, if one sees a certain color frequently throughout the day, it might mean something is going to occur. "And there is a way to test what color you will see," said Trelawny. "If you mix unicorn fur with wolf bane, symbolizing good and bad things to come, with green tea, the tea will change to a color. Now, I want everyone to try it. Go on." The class did as they were told. Ginny half-heartedly mixed the ingredients and watched as the tea turned yellow. "Ah, it seems as though you will have a hard day, my child," said Trelawny. Yeah, no shit, thought Ginny bitterly. Then she heard Wallace whisper to her friend, "Why? Because she can't stand a day without that little snake at her heels?" The nearby students giggled. Ginny shot a look to Wallace. When the class was over, Ginny told Jessica and Sara to go on ahead without her and that she would catch up. A few of the kids "accidentally" bumped into her on their way out. Herbology class was just as painful. She had that class with the Ravenclaws. She had a few friends in that house, and she was on good terms with all of them. But today, they refused to speak to her. Even her Ravenclaw partner, Clarice, whom Ginny was good friends with, didn't talk to her unless she absolutely had to. It was like that for the whole day. And at lunch, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to sit down, Harry and Hermione smiled at her, but Ron gave her a dirty look and quickly led them away. Ginny looked to Fred and George, who looked away, shaking their heads. Ginny didn't eat her lunch. Her next classes were all as bad as Divination and Herbology, if not worse, but Potions with the Slytherins was like a living nightmare. "Today," said Snape as he stormed into the cold dungeon. "We will be continuing your studies on your potions and there will be absolutely NO TALKING. I have work to do today." He sat at his desk and proceeded to read over some scrolls. This was for the better, Ginny thought, because all she had to do was continue the potions she started last week and survive Snape criticism of it. But the Slytherins were determined to make her miserable. The girl behind her leaned over during class and whispered in a slightly sarcastic voice, "Hey, nice going winning Draco over. Looks like you should have been a Slytherin after all." This comment stung. The thought of her being a Slytherin! Ginny made a not- so-nice gesture to the kid over her shoulder and continued with her potion.  
  
Then, she felt a ball of paper hit her, and she turned around to see who had thrown it and saw some of the Slytherins snickering. She decided to ignore it. Then it happened again. She glared at the Slytherins. "Weasley, that will be enough disruption for one day. Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape suddenly. Ginny looked up. "But they-" "Don't argue with me!" he snapped. "Now get back to work. All of you." The Slytherins snickered again, and the Gryffindors glared at her. Jessica and Sara gave her looks of compassion, but they couldn't really help her. They were on the other side of the dungeon. The Slytherins continued to aggravate Ginny and make nasty remarks throughout the class. Ginny tried her best to ignore them. Then, as the Class from Hell finally neared its end, Snape came to examine their potions. He cleared all the Slytherins, and most of the Gryffindors, but right before he got to Ginny, one of the Slytherins slipped another cup of newt's eyes into her potion. Before she could say anything, Snape came. The potion started to bubble violently and Snape shook his head. "Weasley," he snapped. "I told you two cups of newt's eyes, not three! Five more points from Gryffindor!" Ginny was about to argue, but saw Sara shaking her head in warning. Ginny blinked back tears of frustration as the Slytherins grinned. The Gryffindors glared at her again. They knew why Snape was picking on her. Finally, the class was dismissed and Ginny practically ran out the door, telling Sara and Jessica to go on ahead again and she'd meet them at dinner. "Hey, Weasley," called a voice. Ginny turned around to see Jackson, a Slytherin boy with messy brown hair and crooked teeth standing with his group of friends. "What were you trying to do, exactly? Corrupt Malfoy with your 'nobility'?" They laughed at her. "You don't know what you're talking about," snapped Ginny. They laughed again. "Hey," said another. "Maybe she figures if she marries him, her family could move out of that dump and have a descent amount of money." Again, they laughed at her. Ginny's face flushed. She couldn't take it anymore. Blinking back more tears, she turned and walked up the nearest staircase, the jeers of the Slytherins following her as she fled. Ginny wandered through the various and unfamiliar hallways of the school, not caring where she ended up. She just wanted to get away from everyone else. Half an hour passed, and Ginny finally stopped wandering and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She looked behind her, but that hallway didn't seem familiar. She tried to retrace her steps, but she didn't know what her steps were. Finally, she sat down against the wall, put her head in her hands and began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt alone.so completely alone. Only two of her friends would talk to her, and her brother was furious at her. The rest of the school was against her. She didn't know how long she stayed there. There weren't any windows to tell the time of day. She sat there and cried until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Draco looked hurt to see Ginny cry. He sank down to his knees beside her and gently began to pull her to him. Ginny looked up. "Draco." she said. He gave a soft smile. "Hey," he said. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, holding her tight with his chin resting on her head. "It's me. I'm back." "Are you okay?" Ginny asked in a small voice. "Yeah," Draco replied. "I am now. Tell me what happened." So Ginny told him all that had taken place since he had been brought to the hospital wing. When she had finished her story, she buried her face into his arm and let out the last of her tears. "I'm sorry, Ginny." he said. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her head and held her close. "I'm here now. I know they hurt you, but I'm here, and I'll help you." He kissed her again and they sat there, staying until the rest of the students of Hogwarts were back in their dorms, doing homework, talking, or playing games before bed. Then Draco led Ginny out of the unfamiliar halls and back to the common rooms.  
  
center((A/N: Whew! It's August 20. Oh my friggin God, it only took me a day. Not my best work, but certainly not my worst. Anyway, please review, and I'll get on with the next chapter ASAP. And guess what? It's Christmas at Hogwarts! Yay!))/center 


	11. Christmas

((A/N: Yes, holy crap it's me. Just to prove I live yet, I'm adding another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had planned to finish this in time for Christmas…but I got bored with it. Then I had multiple comp problems, and then my boyfriend broke up with me, so you can imagine how much I did NOT want to type a romance fic at that time. -_- *sigh* January was not a good month. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but here it is! And I'll try to fix chapter 10 ASAP! I dunno what happened there. ))

Not Exactly Charming

Chapter 11

§ ~Christmas~ §

            _The snake's eyes glittered malevolently. Everything was dark and quiet… all he could see were the eyes… it was a cold place…cold as death. The snake hissed as the beady eyes retreated as the snake floated into full view. It writhed, and its gaping mouth revealed long, needle-sharp fangs as a hiss was emitted. As its body twisted against the blackness, blood spewed from its mouth and a shrill, hissing laugh was heard. It rang through the darkness and the snake withered and died. _

_            Then there was another hissing voice that cried out against the laughter. And there lay the corps of the snake…the laughter increased to a deafening tone. It was high and cold and sickening. It wouldn't stop…and the other voice was still yelling at it…_

Draco opened his eyes. The shrill laughter still echoed in his mind, as though the voice's owner was in the very dorm. For a moment, Draco remained lying on his bed, casting a blank star to the canopy of the bed. His eyes focused on nothing. The emerald velvet of the canopy was darkened by the lack of sunlight. Winter had come to Hogwarts. The trees of the Forbidden Forest had lost all their leaves and the heavens clouded over and sent forth the snows. 

Draco inhaled deeply and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and looked out of the dingy window. Snow blanketed the earth, and the lake was frozen over. 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, taking another deep breath. He knew that snake in the dream. He had seen it many times before. The dream was not new to him. It had been accruing and reoccurring since the night his father…

He shook the thought away. The dorm was quiet, for the other Slytherins were either in the common room or eating breakfast in the Great Hall. He got dressed silently and made his way to the Hall. His footfalls echoed through the stone corridors. 

Draco tensed.

He hated the sound of his own footsteps. Try as he may, he could not make them seem any quieter. Every noise seemed dangerously loud to him, as if something could find him by listening for him. Something unwanted and fearful.

Draco forced himself to keep walking. The Great Hall was decorated for the season. Christmas trees filled the room and the candles seemed more decorative than they did any other time of year. The ceiling was clouded over, and occasionally a few snowflakes would fall, only to disappear before touching anything. For it was only an enchantment.

Draco took his place at the Slytherin table, in-between Crabbe and Goyal. They began to engage in a highly unintelligent conversation about muffins. _Muffins_. Draco ignored it, eating silently. His grey eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table across the Hall. They immediately picked out the flames among the crowd. The flames lifted and she left the Hall.

Draco smirked to himself.

Ginny scurried down the steps. Flicking her fiery hair back behind her shoulder, she made her way down the hallway. The Christmas season found Ginny either studying with Draco or Hermione, avoiding or arguing with Ron, or hanging out with Jessica and Sara.  Now, as she passed a doorway to another corridor, a voice was heard.

"If you are heading to the _library_ on _Christmas_ _Eve,_ I'm going to have to make you suffer."

Ginny stopped and looked into the shadows at the tall dark figure looming there. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I suppose I should prepare myself for pain and torture."

A grinning Draco stepped forth and fell in stride with her as she continued to walk. 

"Homework," Draco said. "You're doing _homework_ on Christmas Eve?

"Yes," Ginny said playfully. "And if you're mad, blame your beloved Snape."

Draco growled.

The library doors came into view and Draco took Ginny's hand. He began to casually lead her down a different hallway to the right. 

"Draco, the library's to the _right_," Ginny informed.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. I know. What's your point?" Ginny laughed, exasperated. She could see there was no arguing with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Draco's shoulders rose and fell with another shrug. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. Then Draco stopped and turned to face her.

"When is your bloody homework due?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around he waist. She responded by locking hers around his strong neck.

"Sometime in January…the fifteenth I think…" she said, bringing her face closer to his.

"So why are you worrying about it now?" he replied in a strong, yet whisper-like voice. Ginny shrugged and Draco's hand came to the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his. She followed through willingly, returning the kiss. She was happier than she had bee in a while. Most people were too afraid to give her a lot of crap, so most of the teasing had stopped. Ron was still mad at her, though. 

But that didn't matter now. He could get over himself as far as she was concerned.

Draco broke away and began to kiss her neck. Ginny ran her fingers through his blond hair. She went to kiss him again, but he pulled away, smirking. She leaned her head forward again, and again he pulled away. Ginny looked at him, confused. He didn't seem mad…

But she needed his kiss. After all she had gone through since the Quidditch match, all that mattered to her was Draco. 

The Slytherin leaned forward and whispered silkily in her ear, "_I told you I'd make you suffer_." The voice made Ginny shiver. But she grinned as he kissed her cheek and made his way to the base of her neck. Ginny leaned into him, closing her eyes. Draco brought his hand up and lightly brushed the back of her neck with his fingertips. She inhaled sharply as another shiver was sent down her spine.

Draco lifted his head, and Ginny tried again to kiss him. He pulled back. "You're torture's not over yet…" he said.

Ginny groaned and Draco smirked. But hearing this tickled his thoughts…

He worked his fingers through her hair, but then they heard a voice trailing behind them.

            "Wheeeee! I'ma gunna catch them! Whee!" said the chanting voice. 

            "Uh oh," said Ginny. "Peeves. He must be up to something."

            The voice was heard again. "Let's see if Snappey will find them. He wont. No, he'll never find them." It was getting closer.

            Draco looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. That last time I saw him, he must have been high off of one of Snape's potions. He was acting _really_ weird." Ginny laughed.

            "PEEVES!" bellowed another voice. It was Professor Snape. "PEEVES YOU INCOMPITANT LITTLE HOOLAGIN!" Ginny put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her laughing. The voices were getting closer.

            "They're coming this way," said Draco. "Come on!" He took her hand and led her down a turn to another hallway. Then he walked over to a closet door in the wall and opened it. The two of them rushed inside and closed the door. Sitting down in the darkness, they tried to quiet their uncontrollable laughing.

            "Shh…"

            The voices came closer and they heard Peeves flying down the hallway and passed the door. "You can't catch me!" He cried. "You'll never get me!"  Snape was running after him, yelling and demanding that he return some stolen newt brains. Ginny and Draco laughed as quietly as they could.  After a moment, the voices subsided, and the two kids burst out with laughter. 

            "Now _that_ was funny!" said Ginny. Snape deserved it.

            Draco laughed. "Yeah, it was." He turned to look at Ginny in the dim light.  She smiled at him and was about to stand up when her took her arm. She sat back down and smiled again. Draco put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. She responded by bringing her hand to the back of his neck. Then he pulled away. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers affectionately. Ginny went to kiss him, but he smiled slyly and pulled back. He brushed back her red hair with his hand and began to place hot kisses on her neck. Ginny's eyes closed and she giggled slightly, running her fingers through his hair. Draco whispered in her ear.

            "Come on. Let's go somewhere…"

            They stood up and as he opened the door, Ginny whispered back, "Where are we going?"

            They stepped out of the closet, making sure the coast was clear, and Draco replied, " I dunno. Outside."

            "Alright."

            They made their way to the school grounds. Fresh snow awaited them as they walked outside. The air was bitter cold, but Draco enjoyed it. It was a pure reflection of himself. He watched his breath rise into the air as the snow crunched beneath his boots. Ginny smiled at him and they began to walk aimlessly about the grounds. 

            "Wow. Its pretty," said Ginny.

            "Hmm," murmured Draco. They stopped near the lake and Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  She leaned forward and this time Draco allowed her to kiss him.

            They sat down in the snow, looking out over the lake. No one else was outside, and they would have been crazy to do so. It was bitter cold. 

            'So are you ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Ginny asked.

            "Of course," replied Draco. The Christmas Ball had been announced at the beginning of December, and the whole school was buzzing about it.  Only fourth years and up were permitted to go. The school rarely had dances, and they decided to try something new. Ginny smiled at the thought of Ron trying to dance properly with Hermione. He'd probably be stepping all over her feet. The poor thing… She gave a small laugh.

            "What?" Draco asked.

            "Nothing," she replied. "Just thinking about something." Draco cast the thought away like a stone to the lake. His attention was on Ginny. He frowned, at imagining what kind of dress a Weasley girl would wear. But then a grin played across his face. _He_ could get her any dress she could ever want or imagine.

            "We're going to have fun," Ginny said, linking her arm with his. 

            "You bet," replied Draco. He took his arm away and put it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and again, Ginny felt the brush of Draco's lips against hers, and his fingers playing through her hair. She laced her arm around his neck. This kiss was forceful, and Draco had full control. He was the first to break away, however. He looked at Ginny and smiled. They stood up and he spoke first.

            "Hey, its getting late," hea said. "And I've got to take care of some stuff for Christmas. Come on. I'll walk you back."

            "Aw, Draco!" Ginny whined, putting her head on his shoulder. "_Why?"_

            "I gotta take care of some stuff," he said again. His frosty breath rose into the air. "You wont be mad. I promise."

            Draco walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower, and while the Fat Lady's portrait was opened and facing the other way, Draco gave her a kiss good-night. Finally, Draco left, and Ginny went inside the common room, calling back "goodnight." Draco smiled and waved. Then he turned to go back outside.

Christmas morning found Ginny outside with Jessica and Sara, after a wonderful breakfast and the opening of family gifts. The three girls had made a deal to give each other their gifts just before the Ball. "Oh, I love Christmas!" squealed Jessica. She wrapped her arms around herself in excitement. Her frosty breath rose into the winter air. "I love it!"

            Ginny laughed. "So do I."

            "So what'd you guys get me? Hmm?" asked Sara. Jessica raised an eyebrow at her. 

            "What did I _get_ you?" she repeated. "Ugh! What makes you think I'd get _you_ a present?" Ginny and Sara laughed.

            "Hey!" said Sara. She threw a snowball at her friend, who laughed and threw one back in retaliation. Thus began a snowball fight. One of the many of the season. By the time they got back to Hogwarts, all three of the girls were soaked and freezing cold. 

            Just a five hours till the dance. Excitement was buzzing in the air. All the students were rowdy and most were thoroughly unruly.  (Fred and George being no exception). Ginny was in the library, finishing up a bit of research for a paper. She scribbled some notes down on a scroll. Soon she would leave, drop her books off in the Dorm, go to the Christmas feast, and finally go back to the Dorm with Jessica and Sara to prepare for the Ball. She was about to clean up when Draco appeared, carrying a box wrapped in shining wrapping paper. He gently set it down before Ginny, on the table. 

"Merry Christmas," he said, plopping himself down in the chair next to her. Ginny stared. Then she gave a smile. She had looked for him earlier that day, for she had a gift for him as well, but she had failed to find him. No doubt this was why.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said with a smirk. "Draco, what did you do?" He merely grinned his Slytherin smirk.

"Just don't shake it," he said, still smirking as Ginny undid the wrapping paper. She reached a box, and saw holes cut into the sides. She paused and looked skeptically at Draco. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, he can't stay in there all night." Ginny took a deep breath and opened the box.

A familiar whistle met her ears.

Ginny paused once more. A head popped out of the box. A _kneazle_ head. Ginny gasped. It was the same one she had grown so fond of during Hagrid's lessons.

"Draco…" she said. "But-how did you…?" The Slytherin smirked some more.

"Ah, I made amends with old Hagrid," he replied simply. "I was talking to him and thinking about what to get you for Christmas. I remembered that you had seemed very attached to the kibble-thing or whatever it's called. So I asked him about it."

Ginny smiled and lifted the kneazle from the box. It whistled happily and rubbed up against her face. She told it to be quiet. The librarian might hear…

"Oh, Draco! I love him!" she cried. He threw her free arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled, satisfied. But then Ginny stopped. "But Draco, I need a license to own one of these…"

"Already taken care of," said Draco. He held up two fingers, holding between them a wad of paper. He handed them to her. "I have my ways. Not to mention the power behind my name," he added. Ginny laughed.

"And I have something for you as well," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled something out of it. She held it out to Draco, who took it in his hand and examined it. It was a pendent on a chain. He was caught off guard for a moment, stunned by the beauty of it. It was of gleaming silver in the form of a fairy with a twisting design behind it. At its core was some kind of glittering blue crystal. All this at the end of a fine silver chain. He was awestruck to think that a Weasley could afford this sort of thing.

"It's a pendant that's been in my family for a while. My grandmother gave it to me," Ginny explained. Draco looked dumbfounded at the necklace, the metal cool against his palm. 

"Ginny…" he said softly. "I…I can't take this."

"Yes you can," she replied casually. "I want you to."

Before Draco could respond, she looked at her watch and stood up. "Can you hold him for a second?" she asked. Draco hesitantly took the kibble- _kneazle_. It watched Ginny, and sniffed at Draco's hand. Ginny began to pack her books into her bag. 

"So…what are you going to call this thing?" he asked. Ginny stopped and thought for a moment. Then she shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll have to look through some books and find a descent one for him," she smiled. Once her books were packed, she took the kneazle again, cradling him in her cloak-hopefully to hide him at least somewhat. She smiled at Draco. 

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much." Draco stood. 

"Hey, anything you want, you got it," he said. Ginny gave him a kiss and said "Merry Christmas."

 ((A/N: Wait, shouldn't it be "Happy Christmas" for them? O well. I like Merry better. ^_-)) Then she left the library, heading to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco looked at the pendant in his hand, tracing its intricate design with his thumb. Then he gave a smile.

            Upon returning to his own Dorm, Draco saw an owl sitting on his bed. His heart froze, as cold as the pendant in his palm. He clutched at it, the pointed silver digging into his skin. He took a breath and walked over to the owl and the letter. The great bird screeched at him and flew away. Draco had the strong desire to get his broom, hunt the animal down, and kill him. But he dismissed this notion and his grey eyes traveled to the letter. He lifted it from the bed with a trembling hand, setting the necklace down. He turned it over, knowing what he would find.

            It bore the Malfoy crest.

            Draco thought of trashing it right away, but finally decided to read it. Hesitantly, he tore open the letter. It was as he feared-a message from his mother.

                        _Dearest son,_

            Draco's gut clenched. He had heard these words so many times before, for he had received many letters like this.

            _Dearest son,_

_            It has come to my attention that you are not returning home for Christmas. Do as you please. But I must ask you this: Did you realize that Dilly, that scrawny little house-elf _died_? I called for him this morning, but he did not come. I asked the other ones where he might be found, and they told me he was dead. How ambiguous. _

_            Oh yes, and I hear that you have formed a sort of relationship with that Weasley girl. Is this true, Draco? You know that isn't good for our reputation to go meddling with that riff-raff! How could you? This is a disgrace, Draco. I want you to end anything that might be going on between the two of you right this instant. Before the word gets out. When you're father finds out-and you know he will, he will be absolutely furious! How do you think he can get any respect at work if everyone knows his own son, a Malfoy, befriended a ratty little Weasley?_

_            By the way, dear, did you hear your aunt Missy had twins? It's simply delightful!_

_                                                                                    With love,_

_                                                                                                Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco's breathing was shaky. He could feel his pulse hammering in his ears and tears of rage and pity welled in his sea-grey eyes.  He clenched his fists, crumpling the parchment in doing so. He took a breath and bit his lip hard. Then he unfurled the paper and read it again.

            "He's _dead_, mum," he hissed bitterly. "Lucius is dead. He's never coming home." Draco shredded the paper angrily, incinerating the remains with his wand. Then he collapsed onto the edge of his bed, fingers raked through his white-blond hair. His breathing was still shaky. He was furious.

            "God, she's getting worse…" he whispered. "Dilly died over the summer…"

            How could his father have done this? It was all his fault for pulling his family into his mess. Had he not been with Voldemort, things would have been different. He would still be alive for one…and Narcissa wouldn't be in the ghastly state of depression she was now in… 

            She was losing it, and Draco knew it. It was one of the reasons he had not returned home for the holidays, Ginny or no Ginny. He would have gone home to see her. He loved his mother with all his heart, and he knew she needed him. But he wasn't ready to face her. She needed to get over it herself.  Draco took a breath to steady himself. But he could not break his thoughts. Narcissa was worse than before…She still thought that Lucius was alive. It had happened sometimes. Denial. But now it seemed very normal. And Draco's aunt had had her babies the week after his father had been murdered. How could she not have known that? Oh God, his poor mother…

            And Ginny. People found out about Draco and her last month… She was just now realizing this?

            Another rush of anger flowed through him. The things she had said about Ginny… He had thought those things to be true once. But no longer. Never again.

            He hated his father then. Had ha not done what he did with his life, none of this would have happened. It was his fault Narcissa was like this. His fault that Draco no longer felt comfortable being near his own mother. His fault that Voldemort was now…

            He shook the thought away.

            Ginny and his mother weren't the only reasons he had not gone home for Christmas.

            Draco didn't bother to write back to his mother. Nor did he bother to go to the Great Hall to eat that night. While the rest of Hogwarts was eating a stunning fest, Draco Malfoy sat in the Dorm. Alone. In the dark.

            Ginny ate to her heart's content at the Christmas feast. But soon the students were ushered out of the Hall and to their Dorms so that the Hall could be prepared for the dance. 

            Once in the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny, Jessica, and Sara, along with the other girls, proceeded to change into their wardrobe. Her friends had been begging her to tell them what she was going to wear, but she had told them it was a secret, and they would find out that night. 

            Jessica wore a beautiful array of cotton robes. She was now clad in violet and silver. She had left her chestnut hair down, but made sure that it was extra-straight. Jessica wore a stunning, pale blue dress and white robes. She had spiral-curled her hair, and had pulled it back and let a few curls dangle in her face. 

            When Ginny had finally reveled the outfit she was planning to wear, both girls gasped, and demanded to know where she had gotten it and Ginny happily explained. 

            The girls had all done each other's hair first, and then gotten dressed. Ginny had curled her hair, but she left it down in soft waves. Jessica wore a beautiful array of cotton robes. She was now clad in violet and silver. She had left her chestnut hair down, but made sure that it was extra-straight, and she put glitter in it. Jessica wore a stunning, pale blue dress and white robes. She had also spiral-curled her hair, and had pulled it back and let a few curls dangle in her face. Once they were all ready, they prepared to exchange gifts. 

            "Are oo guys reay?" Sara asked, attempting to speak while applying some shiny, pearly pink lipstick. 

            "Yeah, as soon as you stop admiring yourself in the mirror," Ginny said. "We aren't going to a pageant." Jessica laughed.

            Sara shrugged and put her lipstick away. She grabbed two little boxes from her bed and joined Ginny and Jess. "I can't help it if I'm beautiful," she said. 

            "And _so_ modest," replied Jess. Ginny laughed. 

            They gave each other their gifts. They had each promised themselves to team up with one another to get each other gifts for the Ball.  Ginny and Jess had bought Sara a jeweled dragon-clip to go in her hair. Ginny and Sara had bought Jessica a pair of pearl earrings. And Jessica and Sara had gotten Ginny a crystal choker-necklace. They all wore their new accessories to the Ball.

            They descended to the Great Hall as soon as it was to start. You didn't need a date, but Jessica met up with hers on their way down. As they entered the Hall, they gasped. It was beautiful. That was the only word to describe it.  Beautiful. Everything had a sort of blue aura to it. Snowy blue. Fog covered the floor, and the tables had been pushed out of the way. In their place were a bunch of round tables for people to sit and eat at. They filled the back of the Hall. The front was cleared as a dance floor, and a little ways beyond that were instruments. Drums, violins, cellos, violas, guitars, and a few foreign ones. They were playing themselves, guided by some unseen spell.

Many people were already there. The fake fog whisked about the ends of dresses, and twirled around pant legs as the Hogwarts students walked here and there. Dumbledor and the other faculty members were there, sitting at a table on the far left side of the room. 

"Oh my god," breathed Sara. "This is awesome!"

"A bloody fine show," agreed Kyle, Jessica's date. His eyes scanned the room, pleased. He smiled at Jessica and whisked her away to get some punch from the buffet table. Soft music played from the instruments, and Sara and Jessica sought out their friends. 

The sixth years chatted for a while, and Harry and Hermione came to say hi. Ginny spotted Ron glaring from their table. Ginny met his gaze easily and turned away. Harry and Hermione talked with them, and then she and Ron went to dance. Harry, who never got into dancing, especially after the Yule Ball, sat with the girls, watching their friends. Ginny sat in her chair and smiled. She watched Harry watch Ron and Hermione, and she suddenly felt sorry for him. More so than she usually had. 

Voldemort was still after him. And he had nearly taken Harry last year…Ginny remembered it well. He just barely escaped once more, and he came back a bloody mess. Madam Pomfry had a fit trying to fix him up, and they nearly lost him…

Ginny tried to shake the memories from her head, and her eyes trailed to a not-yet-faded scar on his arm. He would probably carry it for the rest of his life. It stretched from his wrist and curved across his forearm. Then she followed his eyes to Ron and Hermione. Harry had never found the right girl…

"Harry, how have you been?" Ginny asked him, a soft smile on her face. He turned his head to face her.

"I'm holding up," he said, smiling back. Ginny patted his knee in a friendly manner. 

"It'll all work out," she said.

Harry let out a tired sigh. "I hope so." 

The dance went on for a little while. Ginny amused herself by watching people dance, drinking punch, and talking to her friends. She spotted Draco not to long into the dance. He was sitting with a few more Slytherins at a table. Their eyes met, and he flashed his Slytherin smirk, smiling with his eyes.  Ginny smiled back. They would dance at a later time. It was understood.

Ginny hung around with the other Gryffindors for a while. Then, later in the night, she was standing at the buffet table alone, watching her friends dance and joke around. She had been thirsty, so she went to get a drink. Draco came to stand beside her.

"Come on," he said softly in her ear. He took her hand and led her across the Hall to the doors that led outside to the courtyard. As they passed, Harry and Ron looked up from the table they were at. Ron watched the two of them walk by, and snapped a pretzel in half, grinding his teeth together. 

It was cold outside, colder then it had been in the afternoon. The sky was dark, but filled with glittering stars that shone on the snow. The place was illuminated by small, floating candles that glowed with a soft blue-green light. The shrubs and gardens were blanketed with snow, and the pavement was not to be seen beneath their feet, for there was the same misty fog veiling it that was inside the hall. It snaked around their feet as Draco and Ginny walked out together. They did not speak, but rather, they began to dance, their eyes locking onto one another's. 

Draco was indeed a skilled dancer, and Ginny had been taught by her mother.  Any one else Ginny had tried to dance with had trampled all over her feet. But Draco's movements were graceful and disciplined. No doubt this was another skill acquired from being part of such a wealthy and proper family. He held her hand in his and most of the time his other hand was around her waist, occasionally releasing her to twirl her about. Each time she did, her flowing gown whisked up the mist, and it danced elegantly around her dress. Then it started to snow.

"Kali," said Ginny suddenly as they danced. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Kali. I named the Kneazle Kali."

"Oh," replied Draco with a smile. He spun her again. "Kali…" He tested the name. "Sounds good to me." Ginny smiled.  She leaned her forehead against his, and their faces were so close that when they spoke, their lips brushed against each other's.

"It means 'joy'," Ginny replied. 

"Oh really…" said Draco, putting on his Slytherin smirk. He held her back a little and studied her face. They had slowly stopped dancing, and now they looked deep into each other's eyes. Draco studied Ginny's soft features. How the light of the candles shone softly on her pale face and her flaming hair. Her frosted breath escaped from her lips, and rose into the cold winter air. Draco was reminded of the letter that his mother had sent, and all the things she had said about Ginny in it, and in that moment he felt it was not possible to love any more than he loved her right then. He loved her so much he literally felt a physical pain in his heart. 

Draco laced his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Ginny found that these were not the fiery kisses that they had shared earlier that day, but rather they were soft, slow, and sweet. Draco gently stroked her cheek, which was cold from being outside. They were both cold, but neither of them paid attention to it. 

Then they broke apart, and smiled at each other. Then they began to dance once more.

((A/n: *Gasps and chugs down a glass of water* Phew! That took forever! But I'm finally done! *Bows* Hehe. I'm in the writing mood. Time for chapter 12…bwahahaha. I think I might be almost done with the story. O.O Just a few more twisted chapters to go. Don't worry, it'll take a while yet. So what did you think? There was an awful lot of kissing in this chapter. Huh. Wonder if it's the start of a writing trend. Anyway, Please review! They encourage me to write more! (Hint hint) Lata.))

Not Exactly Charming

Chapter 11

§ ~Christmas~ §

            _The snake's eyes glittered malevolently. Everything was dark and quiet… all he could see were the eyes… it was a cold place…cold as death. The snake hissed as the beady eyes retreated as the snake floated into full view. It writhed, and its gaping mouth revealed long, needle-sharp fangs as a hiss was emitted. As its body twisted against the blackness, blood spewed from its mouth and a shrill, hissing laugh was heard. It rang through the darkness and the snake withered and died. _

_            Then there was another hissing voice that cried out against the laughter. And there lay the corps of the snake…the laughter increased to a deafening tone. It was high and cold and sickening. It wouldn't stop…and the other voice was still yelling at it…_

Draco opened his eyes. The shrill laughter still echoed in his mind, as though the voice's owner was in the very dorm. For a moment, Draco remained lying on his bed, casting a blank star to the canopy of the bed. His eyes focused on nothing. The emerald velvet of the canopy was darkened by the lack of sunlight. Winter had come to Hogwarts. The trees of the Forbidden Forest had lost all their leaves and the heavens clouded over and sent forth the snows. 

Draco inhaled deeply and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and looked out of the dingy window. Snow blanketed the earth, and the lake was frozen over. 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, taking another deep breath. He knew that snake in the dream. He had seen it many times before. The dream was not new to him. It had been accruing and reoccurring since the night his father…

He shook the thought away. The dorm was quiet, for the other Slytherins were either in the common room or eating breakfast in the Great Hall. He got dressed silently and made his way to the Hall. His footfalls echoed through the stone corridors. 

Draco tensed.

He hated the sound of his own footsteps. Try as he may, he could not make them seem any quieter. Every noise seemed dangerously loud to him, as if something could find him by listening for him. Something unwanted and fearful.

Draco forced himself to keep walking. The Great Hall was decorated for the season. Christmas trees filled the room and the candles seemed more decorative than they did any other time of year. The ceiling was clouded over, and occasionally a few snowflakes would fall, only to disappear before touching anything. For it was only an enchantment.

Draco took his place at the Slytherin table, in-between Crabbe and Goyal. They began to engage in a highly unintelligent conversation about muffins. _Muffins_. Draco ignored it, eating silently. His grey eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table across the Hall. They immediately picked out the flames among the crowd. The flames lifted and she left the Hall.

Draco smirked to himself.

Ginny scurried down the steps. Flicking her fiery hair back behind her shoulder, she made her way down the hallway. The Christmas season found Ginny either studying with Draco or Hermione, avoiding or arguing with Ron, or hanging out with Jessica and Sara.  Now, as she passed a doorway to another corridor, a voice was heard.

"If you are heading to the _library_ on _Christmas_ _Eve,_ I'm going to have to make you suffer."

Ginny stopped and looked into the shadows at the tall dark figure looming there. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I suppose I should prepare myself for pain and torture."

A grinning Draco stepped forth and fell in stride with her as she continued to walk. 

"Homework," Draco said. "You're doing _homework_ on Christmas Eve?

"Yes," Ginny said playfully. "And if you're mad, blame your beloved Snape."

Draco growled.

The library doors came into view and Draco took Ginny's hand. He began to casually lead her down a different hallway to the right. 

"Draco, the library's to the _right_," Ginny informed.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. I know. What's your point?" Ginny laughed, exasperated. She could see there was no arguing with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Draco's shoulders rose and fell with another shrug. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. Then Draco stopped and turned to face her.

"When is your bloody homework due?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around he waist. She responded by locking hers around his strong neck.

"Sometime in January…the fifteenth I think…" she said, bringing her face closer to his.

"So why are you worrying about it now?" he replied in a strong, yet whisper-like voice. Ginny shrugged and Draco's hand came to the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his. She followed through willingly, returning the kiss. She was happier than she had bee in a while. Most people were too afraid to give her a lot of crap, so most of the teasing had stopped. Ron was still mad at her, though. 

But that didn't matter now. He could get over himself as far as she was concerned.

Draco broke away and began to kiss her neck. Ginny ran her fingers through his blond hair. She went to kiss him again, but he pulled away, smirking. She leaned her head forward again, and again he pulled away. Ginny looked at him, confused. He didn't seem mad…

But she needed his kiss. After all she had gone through since the Quidditch match, all that mattered to her was Draco. 

The Slytherin leaned forward and whispered silkily in her ear, "_I told you I'd make you suffer_." The voice made Ginny shiver. But she grinned as he kissed her cheek and made his way to the base of her neck. Ginny leaned into him, closing her eyes. Draco brought his hand up and lightly brushed the back of her neck with his fingertips. She inhaled sharply as another shiver was sent down her spine.

Draco lifted his head, and Ginny tried again to kiss him. He pulled back. "You're torture's not over yet…" he said.

Ginny groaned and Draco smirked. But hearing this tickled his thoughts…

He worked his fingers through her hair, but then they heard a voice trailing behind them.

            "Wheeeee! I'ma gunna catch them! Whee!" said the chanting voice. 

            "Uh oh," said Ginny. "Peeves. He must be up to something."

            The voice was heard again. "Let's see if Snappey will find them. He wont. No, he'll never find them." It was getting closer.

            Draco looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. That last time I saw him, he must have been high off of one of Snape's potions. He was acting _really_ weird." Ginny laughed.

            "PEEVES!" bellowed another voice. It was Professor Snape. "PEEVES YOU INCOMPITANT LITTLE HOOLAGIN!" Ginny put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her laughing. The voices were getting closer.

            "They're coming this way," said Draco. "Come on!" He took her hand and led her down a turn to another hallway. Then he walked over to a closet door in the wall and opened it. The two of them rushed inside and closed the door. Sitting down in the darkness, they tried to quiet their uncontrollable laughing.

            "Shh…"

            The voices came closer and they heard Peeves flying down the hallway and passed the door. "You can't catch me!" He cried. "You'll never get me!"  Snape was running after him, yelling and demanding that he return some stolen newt brains. Ginny and Draco laughed as quietly as they could.  After a moment, the voices subsided, and the two kids burst out with laughter. 

            "Now _that_ was funny!" said Ginny. Snape deserved it.

            Draco laughed. "Yeah, it was." He turned to look at Ginny in the dim light.  She smiled at him and was about to stand up when her took her arm. She sat back down and smiled again. Draco put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. She responded by bringing her hand to the back of his neck. Then he pulled away. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers affectionately. Ginny went to kiss him, but he smiled slyly and pulled back. He brushed back her red hair with his hand and began to place hot kisses on her neck. Ginny's eyes closed and she giggled slightly, running her fingers through his hair. Draco whispered in her ear.

            "Come on. Let's go somewhere…"

            They stood up and as he opened the door, Ginny whispered back, "Where are we going?"

            They stepped out of the closet, making sure the coast was clear, and Draco replied, " I dunno. Outside."

            "Alright."

            They made their way to the school grounds. Fresh snow awaited them as they walked outside. The air was bitter cold, but Draco enjoyed it. It was a pure reflection of himself. He watched his breath rise into the air as the snow crunched beneath his boots. Ginny smiled at him and they began to walk aimlessly about the grounds. 

            "Wow. Its pretty," said Ginny.

            "Hmm," murmured Draco. They stopped near the lake and Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  She leaned forward and this time Draco allowed her to kiss him.

            They sat down in the snow, looking out over the lake. No one else was outside, and they would have been crazy to do so. It was bitter cold. 

            'So are you ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Ginny asked.

            "Of course," replied Draco. The Christmas Ball had been announced at the beginning of December, and the whole school was buzzing about it.  Only fourth years and up were permitted to go. The school rarely had dances, and they decided to try something new. Ginny smiled at the thought of Ron trying to dance properly with Hermione. He'd probably be stepping all over her feet. The poor thing… She gave a small laugh.

            "What?" Draco asked.

            "Nothing," she replied. "Just thinking about something." Draco cast the thought away like a stone to the lake. His attention was on Ginny. He frowned, at imagining what kind of dress a Weasley girl would wear. But then a grin played across his face. _He_ could get her any dress she could ever want or imagine.

            "We're going to have fun," Ginny said, linking her arm with his. 

            "You bet," replied Draco. He took his arm away and put it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and again, Ginny felt the brush of Draco's lips against hers, and his fingers playing through her hair. She laced her arm around his neck. This kiss was forceful, and Draco had full control. He was the first to break away, however. He looked at Ginny and smiled. They stood up and he spoke first.

            "Hey, its getting late," hea said. "And I've got to take care of some stuff for Christmas. Come on. I'll walk you back."

            "Aw, Draco!" Ginny whined, putting her head on his shoulder. "_Why?"_

            "I gotta take care of some stuff," he said again. His frosty breath rose into the air. "You wont be mad. I promise."

            Draco walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower, and while the Fat Lady's portrait was opened and facing the other way, Draco gave her a kiss good-night. Finally, Draco left, and Ginny went inside the common room, calling back "goodnight." Draco smiled and waved. Then he turned to go back outside.

Christmas morning found Ginny outside with Jessica and Sara, after a wonderful breakfast and the opening of family gifts. The three girls had made a deal to give each other their gifts just before the Ball. "Oh, I love Christmas!" squealed Jessica. She wrapped her arms around herself in excitement. Her frosty breath rose into the winter air. "I love it!"

            Ginny laughed. "So do I."

            "So what'd you guys get me? Hmm?" asked Sara. Jessica raised an eyebrow at her. 

            "What did I _get_ you?" she repeated. "Ugh! What makes you think I'd get _you_ a present?" Ginny and Sara laughed.

            "Hey!" said Sara. She threw a snowball at her friend, who laughed and threw one back in retaliation. Thus began a snowball fight. One of the many of the season. By the time they got back to Hogwarts, all three of the girls were soaked and freezing cold. 

            Just a five hours till the dance. Excitement was buzzing in the air. All the students were rowdy and most were thoroughly unruly.  (Fred and George being no exception). Ginny was in the library, finishing up a bit of research for a paper. She scribbled some notes down on a scroll. Soon she would leave, drop her books off in the Dorm, go to the Christmas feast, and finally go back to the Dorm with Jessica and Sara to prepare for the Ball. She was about to clean up when Draco appeared, carrying a box wrapped in shining wrapping paper. He gently set it down before Ginny, on the table. 

"Merry Christmas," he said, plopping himself down in the chair next to her. Ginny stared. Then she gave a smile. She had looked for him earlier that day, for she had a gift for him as well, but she had failed to find him. No doubt this was why.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said with a smirk. "Draco, what did you do?" He merely grinned his Slytherin smirk.

"Just don't shake it," he said, still smirking as Ginny undid the wrapping paper. She reached a box, and saw holes cut into the sides. She paused and looked skeptically at Draco. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, he can't stay in there all night." Ginny took a deep breath and opened the box.

A familiar whistle met her ears.

Ginny paused once more. A head popped out of the box. A _kneazle_ head. Ginny gasped. It was the same one she had grown so fond of during Hagrid's lessons.

"Draco…" she said. "But-how did you…?" The Slytherin smirked some more.

"Ah, I made amends with old Hagrid," he replied simply. "I was talking to him and thinking about what to get you for Christmas. I remembered that you had seemed very attached to the kibble-thing or whatever it's called. So I asked him about it."

Ginny smiled and lifted the kneazle from the box. It whistled happily and rubbed up against her face. She told it to be quiet. The librarian might hear…

"Oh, Draco! I love him!" she cried. He threw her free arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled, satisfied. But then Ginny stopped. "But Draco, I need a license to own one of these…"

"Already taken care of," said Draco. He held up two fingers, holding between them a wad of paper. He handed them to her. "I have my ways. Not to mention the power behind my name," he added. Ginny laughed.

"And I have something for you as well," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled something out of it. She held it out to Draco, who took it in his hand and examined it. It was a pendent on a chain. He was caught off guard for a moment, stunned by the beauty of it. It was of gleaming silver in the form of a fairy with a twisting design behind it. At its core was some kind of glittering blue crystal. All this at the end of a fine silver chain. He was awestruck to think that a Weasley could afford this sort of thing.

"It's a pendant that's been in my family for a while. My grandmother gave it to me," Ginny explained. Draco looked dumbfounded at the necklace, the metal cool against his palm. 

"Ginny…" he said softly. "I…I can't take this."

"Yes you can," she replied casually. "I want you to."

Before Draco could respond, she looked at her watch and stood up. "Can you hold him for a second?" she asked. Draco hesitantly took the kibble- _kneazle_. It watched Ginny, and sniffed at Draco's hand. Ginny began to pack her books into her bag. 

"So…what are you going to call this thing?" he asked. Ginny stopped and thought for a moment. Then she shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll have to look through some books and find a descent one for him," she smiled. Once her books were packed, she took the kneazle again, cradling him in her cloak-hopefully to hide him at least somewhat. She smiled at Draco. 

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much." Draco stood. 

"Hey, anything you want, you got it," he said. Ginny gave him a kiss and said "Merry Christmas."

 ((A/N: Wait, shouldn't it be "Happy Christmas" for them? O well. I like Merry better. ^_-)) Then she left the library, heading to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco looked at the pendant in his hand, tracing its intricate design with his thumb. Then he gave a smile.

            Upon returning to his own Dorm, Draco saw an owl sitting on his bed. His heart froze, as cold as the pendant in his palm. He clutched at it, the pointed silver digging into his skin. He took a breath and walked over to the owl and the letter. The great bird screeched at him and flew away. Draco had the strong desire to get his broom, hunt the animal down, and kill him. But he dismissed this notion and his grey eyes traveled to the letter. He lifted it from the bed with a trembling hand, setting the necklace down. He turned it over, knowing what he would find.

            It bore the Malfoy crest.

            Draco thought of trashing it right away, but finally decided to read it. Hesitantly, he tore open the letter. It was as he feared-a message from his mother.

                        _Dearest son,_

            Draco's gut clenched. He had heard these words so many times before, for he had received many letters like this.

            _Dearest son,_

_            It has come to my attention that you are not returning home for Christmas. Do as you please. But I must ask you this: Did you realize that Dilly, that scrawny little house-elf _died_? I called for him this morning, but he did not come. I asked the other ones where he might be found, and they told me he was dead. How ambiguous. _

_            Oh yes, and I hear that you have formed a sort of relationship with that Weasley girl. Is this true, Draco? You know that isn't good for our reputation to go meddling with that riff-raff! How could you? This is a disgrace, Draco. I want you to end anything that might be going on between the two of you right this instant. Before the word gets out. When you're father finds out-and you know he will, he will be absolutely furious! How do you think he can get any respect at work if everyone knows his own son, a Malfoy, befriended a ratty little Weasley?_

_            By the way, dear, did you hear your aunt Missy had twins? It's simply delightful!_

_                                                                                    With love,_

_                                                                                                Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco's breathing was shaky. He could feel his pulse hammering in his ears and tears of rage and pity welled in his sea-grey eyes.  He clenched his fists, crumpling the parchment in doing so. He took a breath and bit his lip hard. Then he unfurled the paper and read it again.

            "He's _dead_, mum," he hissed bitterly. "Lucius is dead. He's never coming home." Draco shredded the paper angrily, incinerating the remains with his wand. Then he collapsed onto the edge of his bed, fingers raked through his white-blond hair. His breathing was still shaky. He was furious.

            "God, she's getting worse…" he whispered. "Dilly died over the summer…"

            How could his father have done this? It was all his fault for pulling his family into his mess. Had he not been with Voldemort, things would have been different. He would still be alive for one…and Narcissa wouldn't be in the ghastly state of depression she was now in… 

            She was losing it, and Draco knew it. It was one of the reasons he had not returned home for the holidays, Ginny or no Ginny. He would have gone home to see her. He loved his mother with all his heart, and he knew she needed him. But he wasn't ready to face her. She needed to get over it herself.  Draco took a breath to steady himself. But he could not break his thoughts. Narcissa was worse than before…She still thought that Lucius was alive. It had happened sometimes. Denial. But now it seemed very normal. And Draco's aunt had had her babies the week after his father had been murdered. How could she not have known that? Oh God, his poor mother…

            And Ginny. People found out about Draco and her last month… She was just now realizing this?

            Another rush of anger flowed through him. The things she had said about Ginny… He had thought those things to be true once. But no longer. Never again.

            He hated his father then. Had ha not done what he did with his life, none of this would have happened. It was his fault Narcissa was like this. His fault that Draco no longer felt comfortable being near his own mother. His fault that Voldemort was now…

            He shook the thought away.

            Ginny and his mother weren't the only reasons he had not gone home for Christmas.

            Draco didn't bother to write back to his mother. Nor did he bother to go to the Great Hall to eat that night. While the rest of Hogwarts was eating a stunning fest, Draco Malfoy sat in the Dorm. Alone. In the dark.

            Ginny ate to her heart's content at the Christmas feast. But soon the students were ushered out of the Hall and to their Dorms so that the Hall could be prepared for the dance. 

            Once in the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny, Jessica, and Sara, along with the other girls, proceeded to change into their wardrobe. Her friends had been begging her to tell them what she was going to wear, but she had told them it was a secret, and they would find out that night. 

            Jessica wore a beautiful array of cotton robes. She was now clad in violet and silver. She had left her chestnut hair down, but made sure that it was extra-straight. Jessica wore a stunning, pale blue dress and white robes. She had spiral-curled her hair, and had pulled it back and let a few curls dangle in her face. 

            When Ginny had finally reveled the outfit she was planning to wear, both girls gasped, and demanded to know where she had gotten it and Ginny happily explained. 

            The girls had all done each other's hair first, and then gotten dressed. Ginny had curled her hair, but she left it down in soft waves. Jessica wore a beautiful array of cotton robes. She was now clad in violet and silver. She had left her chestnut hair down, but made sure that it was extra-straight, and she put glitter in it. Jessica wore a stunning, pale blue dress and white robes. She had also spiral-curled her hair, and had pulled it back and let a few curls dangle in her face. Once they were all ready, they prepared to exchange gifts. 

            "Are oo guys reay?" Sara asked, attempting to speak while applying some shiny, pearly pink lipstick. 

            "Yeah, as soon as you stop admiring yourself in the mirror," Ginny said. "We aren't going to a pageant." Jessica laughed.

            Sara shrugged and put her lipstick away. She grabbed two little boxes from her bed and joined Ginny and Jess. "I can't help it if I'm beautiful," she said. 

            "And _so_ modest," replied Jess. Ginny laughed. 

            They gave each other their gifts. They had each promised themselves to team up with one another to get each other gifts for the Ball.  Ginny and Jess had bought Sara a jeweled dragon-clip to go in her hair. Ginny and Sara had bought Jessica a pair of pearl earrings. And Jessica and Sara had gotten Ginny a crystal choker-necklace. They all wore their new accessories to the Ball.

            They descended to the Great Hall as soon as it was to start. You didn't need a date, but Jessica met up with hers on their way down. As they entered the Hall, they gasped. It was beautiful. That was the only word to describe it.  Beautiful. Everything had a sort of blue aura to it. Snowy blue. Fog covered the floor, and the tables had been pushed out of the way. In their place were a bunch of round tables for people to sit and eat at. They filled the back of the Hall. The front was cleared as a dance floor, and a little ways beyond that were instruments. Drums, violins, cellos, violas, guitars, and a few foreign ones. They were playing themselves, guided by some unseen spell.

Many people were already there. The fake fog whisked about the ends of dresses, and twirled around pant legs as the Hogwarts students walked here and there. Dumbledor and the other faculty members were there, sitting at a table on the far left side of the room. 

"Oh my god," breathed Sara. "This is awesome!"

"A bloody fine show," agreed Kyle, Jessica's date. His eyes scanned the room, pleased. He smiled at Jessica and whisked her away to get some punch from the buffet table. Soft music played from the instruments, and Sara and Jessica sought out their friends. 

The sixth years chatted for a while, and Harry and Hermione came to say hi. Ginny spotted Ron glaring from their table. Ginny met his gaze easily and turned away. Harry and Hermione talked with them, and then she and Ron went to dance. Harry, who never got into dancing, especially after the Yule Ball, sat with the girls, watching their friends. Ginny sat in her chair and smiled. She watched Harry watch Ron and Hermione, and she suddenly felt sorry for him. More so than she usually had. 

Voldemort was still after him. And he had nearly taken Harry last year…Ginny remembered it well. He just barely escaped once more, and he came back a bloody mess. Madam Pomfry had a fit trying to fix him up, and they nearly lost him…

Ginny tried to shake the memories from her head, and her eyes trailed to a not-yet-faded scar on his arm. He would probably carry it for the rest of his life. It stretched from his wrist and curved across his forearm. Then she followed his eyes to Ron and Hermione. Harry had never found the right girl…

"Harry, how have you been?" Ginny asked him, a soft smile on her face. He turned his head to face her.

"I'm holding up," he said, smiling back. Ginny patted his knee in a friendly manner. 

"It'll all work out," she said.

Harry let out a tired sigh. "I hope so." 

The dance went on for a little while. Ginny amused herself by watching people dance, drinking punch, and talking to her friends. She spotted Draco not to long into the dance. He was sitting with a few more Slytherins at a table. Their eyes met, and he flashed his Slytherin smirk, smiling with his eyes.  Ginny smiled back. They would dance at a later time. It was understood.

Ginny hung around with the other Gryffindors for a while. Then, later in the night, she was standing at the buffet table alone, watching her friends dance and joke around. She had been thirsty, so she went to get a drink. Draco came to stand beside her.

"Come on," he said softly in her ear. He took her hand and led her across the Hall to the doors that led outside to the courtyard. As they passed, Harry and Ron looked up from the table they were at. Ron watched the two of them walk by, and snapped a pretzel in half, grinding his teeth together. 

It was cold outside, colder then it had been in the afternoon. The sky was dark, but filled with glittering stars that shone on the snow. The place was illuminated by small, floating candles that glowed with a soft blue-green light. The shrubs and gardens were blanketed with snow, and the pavement was not to be seen beneath their feet, for there was the same misty fog veiling it that was inside the hall. It snaked around their feet as Draco and Ginny walked out together. They did not speak, but rather, they began to dance, their eyes locking onto one another's. 

Draco was indeed a skilled dancer, and Ginny had been taught by her mother.  Any one else Ginny had tried to dance with had trampled all over her feet. But Draco's movements were graceful and disciplined. No doubt this was another skill acquired from being part of such a wealthy and proper family. He held her hand in his and most of the time his other hand was around her waist, occasionally releasing her to twirl her about. Each time she did, her flowing gown whisked up the mist, and it danced elegantly around her dress. Then it started to snow.

"Kali," said Ginny suddenly as they danced. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Kali. I named the Kneazle Kali."

"Oh," replied Draco with a smile. He spun her again. "Kali…" He tested the name. "Sounds good to me." Ginny smiled.  She leaned her forehead against his, and their faces were so close that when they spoke, their lips brushed against each other's.

"It means 'joy'," Ginny replied. 

"Oh really…" said Draco, putting on his Slytherin smirk. He held her back a little and studied her face. They had slowly stopped dancing, and now they looked deep into each other's eyes. Draco studied Ginny's soft features. How the light of the candles shone softly on her pale face and her flaming hair. Her frosted breath escaped from her lips, and rose into the cold winter air. Draco was reminded of the letter that his mother had sent, and all the things she had said about Ginny in it, and in that moment he felt it was not possible to love any more than he loved her right then. He loved her so much he literally felt a physical pain in his heart. 

Draco laced his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Ginny found that these were not the fiery kisses that they had shared earlier that day, but rather they were soft, slow, and sweet. Draco gently stroked her cheek, which was cold from being outside. They were both cold, but neither of them paid attention to it. 

Then they broke apart, and smiled at each other. Then they began to dance once more.

((A/n: *Gasps and chugs down a glass of water* Phew! That took forever! But I'm finally done! *Bows* Hehe. I'm in the writing mood. Time for chapter 12…bwahahaha. I think I might be almost done with the story. O.O Just a few more twisted chapters to go. Don't worry, it'll take a while yet. So what did you think? There was an awful lot of kissing in this chapter. Huh. Wonder if it's the start of a writing trend. Anyway, Please review! They encourage me to write more! (Hint hint) Lata.))


End file.
